KagerouCircus!
by DeceiveMonroe
Summary: Para Tsubomi, cada día era como lanzarse a un abismo inconscientemente luego de la trágica muerte de su hermana, hasta que un día llega a la ciudad un llamativo circo del que todos hablan. Su vida luego del primer espectáculo cambiaría nuevamente, comenzando a experimentar fuertes sentimientos. ¿Aquella felicidad duraría eternamente evitando convertirse en Julieta?
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos! Para inaugurar mi nueva cuenta traigo un fanfic de mi OTP favorito de la saga Kagerou project. Espero que sea de su agrado._

**_Nota: Kagerou Project/Days no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jin._**

* * *

><p>Rojo. Todo a su alrededor era completamente brillante y de ese color. El sudor corría por su cuerpo, mientras que sus pulmones ardían. Fuertes punzadas atravesaron su pecho, tosiendo. El miedo inundaba su ser, logrando que su sentido común desapareciera. Era como un pequeño animal enjaulado sin ninguna escapatoria ante su dolorosa muerte. Sentía como aquel calor se acercaba a su piel.<p>

Y allí era el fin de todo.

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente recobrando el sentido, encontrándose en su habitación. Suspiró pesadamente, notando como su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor. Cerró sus parpados fuertemente, recordando aquel rojo color que inundó sus sueños nuevamente. Ya era toda una rutina aquello, una miserable rutina.

Mordió su labio inferior intentando reprimir el llanto, justo en el momento que abrían la puerta de su cuarto.

—¿Señorita Tsubomi? Por favor despierte, ya es muy tarde y su padre se enojará si aún sigue en cama a estas horas —Entrecerró los ojos intentando que su vista se acostumbrase a la luz en el momento en que la sirvienta corría las persianas de su habitación— Su desayuno estará servido. Por favor apresúrese, ya que su padre la espera en el salón.

Solo escucho el "click" de su puerta al cerrarse. Su vida era la misma de cada día, despertar, comer, ir a la escuela, volver a casa a dormir. Ella estaba vacía, sin nadie alrededor para sostenerla. Toda su "vida" se esfumó aquel día en que perdió a una de las personas que ella más amaba, la única compañía en su soledad de ser la hija "producto" de una noche. Cada día se culpaba de aquel accidente que le arrebató la vida a su hermana mayor en esa calurosa noche de verano. Luego de eso nada fue igual. Podía sentir como todos a su alrededor deseaban que hubiese sido ella, y para su sorpresa pensaba de la misma forma. Realmente nada volvió a ser igual que antes.

Salió de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha. Observó su rostro en el espejo. Aquellos oscuros ojos tenían algunas ojeras producto de su mal dormir, mientras que su piel estaba pálida como un papel. Su aspecto era horrible, o a menos eso pensaba todo el tiempo.

Luego de unos minutos ella estaba vestida con su uniforme escolar. Tomó sus cosas dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el salón para desayunar junto a su padre.

—B-buenos días, padre— Agachó la cabeza al estar frente a él, para luego tomar lugar en la mesa.

—Buenos días— Su voz era grave y cortante.

De esa forma eran los pocos días en que ella desayunaba junto a él, en el que se formaba un ambiente tenso. Su padre jamás se había interesado en ella de ninguna manera.

Masticaba lentamente sin apetito alguno mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, hasta que una voz la sacó de aquel lugar.

—Ha llegado una especie de circo a esta cuidad. Mis colegas me lo han recomendado, así que esta noche iremos a ver el espectáculo.

Observó sorprendida a su padre, sin creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Acaso estaba imaginando aquello? No era para nada común de él hablarle de esa manera, y mucho menos que quisiera pasar tiempo con su hija yendo a ver a unos "cirqueros", su padre era un hombre del que no se podría esperar ningún tipo de afecto.

—Está bien— Respondió tímidamente, aún con dudas en su cabeza.

Recogió sus cosas, viendo de reojo como su padre se retiraba del lugar sin despedirse ni desearle un buen día. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín delantero, encontrándose con un coche que la esperaba para llevarla a sus clases como todos los días.

Subió al interior del auto, encontrándose con su chofer.

—Buenos días señorita— Un hombre de edad le saludaba cortésmente.

—Buenos días— Respondió inmediatamente.

Aquello era casi el único diálogo entre ambos. Miró hacia la ventana viendo como comenzaban a avanzar. Luego de unos minutos el coche se detuvo, percatándose de que ya habían llegado.

Caminó a su salón rápidamente sin llamar la atención de nadie, llegando por fin a su asiento viendo a su alrededor. Era lo mismo de siempre, los mismos rostros, las mismas palabras alegres de todos. Eso la enfermaba.

Sacó de su bolsillo su ipod, desenredando los audífonos lentamente. Aquel ruido de sus compañeros la enfurecían. A sus oídos llegó una conversación del puesto frente a ella, atrayendo su atención

—¿Te enteraste del nuevo circo que llegó a la ciudad?— Decía con emoción una chica pelirroja.

—¡Claro! Todo el mundo habla de él— Con casi la misma emoción le contestaba una rubia.

—Dicen que son verdaderamente buenos, que sus trucos son increíbles...me encantaría ver eso— Su voz era cada vez más chillona.

—Y también escuché que hay chicos muy guapos...— Una mirada con picardía apareció entre ambas.

—Deberíamos ir un día de estos, hoy será su primera función en este lugar...ya quisiera verlos...— Ambas comenzaban a reír.

Rodó los ojos colocando por fin los audífonos en sus oídos. Siempre escuchaba conversaciones de sus compañeras respecto a chicos que se han ligado "esas noches", eso la enfurecía aún más. El romance no era lo suyo, y jamás lo sería. Aquel sentimiento llamado amor no existía para ella. Su destino estaba escrito; casarse con un hombre de negocios cuando fuese más mayor elegido por su padre. Aquello lo sabía perfectamente, ella jamás podría amar a nadie ni ser feliz, y de cualquier manera ella sentía que no era merecedora de aquellos sentimientos.

Su atención volvió al percatarse de la llegada del maestro, dando el comienzo de esa larga jornada de estudios.

** ஐ**

Suspiró, estirando los brazos levemente, sintiéndose exhausta.

—Pueden retirarse— Escuchó la voz de la maestra que se retiraba del salón.

Tomó sus cosas, percatándose de como los alumnos salían rápidamente. Algunos se golpeaban amistosamente, otros se reunían en grupos para ir a esos tan populares "karaokes" luego de clase, mientras que otros simplemente salían del salón con sus amigos. Poco a poco el lugar quedó vacío, a excepción de ella.

Aquello era cosa de todos los días... ella era invisible para todos.

Observó la hora, recordando al instante la invitación de su padre a ver ese esperado espectáculo, sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago. El auto debería de estar esperándola para llevarla a casa. Y efectivamente fue así.

—Señorita Tsubomi, bienvenida— Ella sabía que esas palabras eran sólo por educación de parte de su chofer— ¿Cómo estuvo su día?

—Gracias, estuvo bien— Sintió como el auto comenzaba a moverse.

—Debo de entregarle una información de parte de su padre; ya que por un asunto de negocios de último minuto ha tenido que salir por unas semanas de la ciudad, y me ha dejado a cargo a mí de su cuidado, ya que él aún quiere que asista a la función de esta noche que prometió. Mis disculpas. La esperaré a las nueve fuera de la mansión para llevarla y la traeré cuando haya acabado el espectáculo.

Su decepción fue instantánea pero predecible. Para ella era sólo una fantasía aquella salida con su padre, y así ocurrió. Pero una duda se cruzó en su mente, ¿cuál era el motivo por el que su padre aún quería que ella fuese a ese espectáculo? Sus manos apretaron fuertemente el borde de su falda, ¿estaría tramando algo?

—Está bien —Su voz era sólo un susurró.

Al llegar a su hogar fue recibida por los empleados de turno de aquella tarde. Sentía como las miradas de odio se posaban en ella al pasar por la entrada. Corrió hacia la escalera, intentando llegar lo antes posible a su habitación. Sus ojos comenzaban a picar en señal de que pronto perdería el control, apresurándose hasta llegar a la puerta, cerrándola tras suyo. Su cuarto era el cómplice de todos sus miedos y secretos.

Se recostó en su cama, tirando su bolso al suelo para luego observar el techo color rosa pastel de su habitación. Aún era tratada como a niña, a pesar de sus 17 años. Siempre le dirían que hacer y como comportarse, lo que debería tener y lo que no.

Los pensamientos comenzaban a inundar su mente, sintiéndose cada vez más cansada. Sus párpados se cerraron, entrando al mundo de los sueños.

Se removió en su cama, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba de frío. Abrió los ojos pesadamente encontrando un lugar oscuro. Ya era de noche.

—¡Me quedé dormida! —Saltó de la cama rápidamente, encendiendo las luces.

-_8:35 PM-_

Su alma volvió al cuerpo, percatándose de que le quedaban 25 minutos para poder arreglarse e ir al coche donde la esperaba su chofer. Siendo sincera con ella misma, no tenía ninguna motivación para ir a ese lugar, pero cada cosa que ordenaba su padre debía de cumplirse a toda costa.

Decidió echar un vistazo a su clóset, optando por una prenda sencilla y algo elegante para su gusto; una camiseta gris combinado con una falda negra, unas panties oscuras y unos pequeños zapatos sin tacón. Se observó en el espejo, aplicándose algo de labial transparente, para luego peinar sus verdosos cabellos y dejarlos en una coleta.

Miró el reloj que colgaba en la parte superior de aquel lugar, viendo como le quedaban 5 minutos. Tomó su abrigo para por fin salir de su habitación.

Apresuró su caminata, percatándose de algunas sirvientas que la observaban divertidas, murmurándose entre sí. Bajó la vista, intentando ignorarlas.

Salió de aquella enorme mansión, observando la brillante luna sobre ella. Siempre la miraba desde su balcón, pero no se comparaba como en ese momento. La noche estaba realmente hermosa.

Continuó su caminata por el jardín lleno de rosas, hasta encontrarse con un coche negro aparcado fuera. Avanzó hasta llegar donde se ubicaba, viendo como su chofer le abría la puerta trasera.

—Gracias— Susurró.

El coche se puso en marcha. Sus ojos se centraban en las luces de la ciudad, y en algunos rostros de personas cuando el coche se detenía momentáneamente. De pronto a lo lejos, notó una gran carpa de colores que iluminaban todo el sector. Abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose de lo hermoso que se veía.

—Llegamos señorita, aquí tiene su entrada. Gracias a su padre puede evitar la gran fila para conseguir un ticket. Si necesita algo sólo llámeme, estaré esperándola aquí hasta que finalice el show.

Asintió, abriendo la puerta y saliendo hacia el exterior. El aire helado agitó su cabello. Observó una enorme fila de personas que de seguro intentaban comprar algún ticket avanzando lentamente hasta una gran entrada que era el acceso al interior de la carpa. Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a golpear en su pecho, percatándose de una pequeña emoción que afloraba por su pecho.

Sacó la entrada de su bolsillo y se percató de la cantidad de gente que intentaba entrar, siendo demasiada para su gusto. Si de verdad aquel circo era sorprendente, ella sin duda debería de verlo por sus propios ojos. Se unió a la fila, viendo como avanzaba rápidamente.

—!S-siguiente!

Escuchó una aguda vocecita proveniente de una chica albina de ojos rosa, que en sus manos traía una variedad de papelitos. Viendo que era su turno, entregó su entrada notando como la pequeña nerviosamente recibía aquel trozo de papel en sus manos, para luego darle otro mas pequeño.

—¡L-le pido que p-por favor cuide este papelito, ya que habrá u-una sorpresa más adelante en el show! —Su cabello caía como una cascada de nieve sobre su espalda, mientras que su pálido rostro estaba algo teñido de rojo, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos —!S-siguiente por favor!

Caminó hacia en interior del circo viendo lo que estaba en el papel que le habían entregado.

"0_72"_

Un número estaba escrito en negrita con una perfecta caligrafía. Lo guardó justo en el momento que se un gran murmullo de personas se alzaba en sus oídos. Su mirada recorrió todo el lugar, viendo lo hermoso que era. Habían tarimas con acolchados asientos rodeando todo el escenario hacia lo alto, siendo lo último lo más llamativo; variadas cortinas de colores, alfombras, diversos implementos de juguetes, un trapecio, cuerda floja, y sin duda, una enorme pantalla que estaba en blanco. Sin duda el lugar era diferente de como se lo imaginaba.

Sus ojos se posaron en diversos asientos vacíos de un sector cerca de ella. Subió unos escalones hasta llegar al asiento que eligió. Vio la hora en su celular, faltando solo 5 minutos para que todo comenzará, dedicándose a observar cada detalle de ese lugar. Un chico de cabello negro con una sudadera roja se paseaba con una variedad de bebidas "coca-cola" intentando venderlas entre los presentes. Al parecer estaba algo enfadado. Bajó la mirada cuando una variedad de personas comenzaban a sentarse cerca de ella.

Las luces se apagaron sin previo aviso, sintiéndose algo inquieta y nerviosa. Su vista se dirigió a la única fuente de iluminación del lugar, viendo como la pantalla gigante comenzaba a cambiar de colores rápidamente, mientras una cibernética y femenina voz se alzaba en el ambiente.

—!Bienvenidos a todos al gran y misterioso KagerouCircus!, !¿están preparados para una noche realmente entretenida!?...Pueees...!Que comience el espectáculo!— Intentó encontrar la fuente de la voz sin éxito alguno.

Los colores de la pantalla comenzaron a explotar, lanzando confeti y mostrando como una pequeña chica de color azul con un elegante traje de anfitrión salía de entre aquellos colores.

—¡Mi nombre es Ene-chan y seré su anfitriona! —Giró sobre ella, haciendo que su traje comenzara a brillar desenfrenadamente—!Presentamos al primer espectáculo de la noche, trayéndoles todo el talento de nuestra increíble malabarista, bailarina y cantante, junto a su pequeño asistente!— Las luces se encendieron, para luego apagarse levemente iluminando el escenario con variados colores— !Demosle la bienvenida a Momo-chan y Hibiya!

Rápidamente entro una rubia chica, vestida con un brillante vestido naranja, llevando un pequeño micrófono ajustado cerca de sus labios. Tras ella entraba a la pista un pequeño chico castaño con un traje celeste, llevando consigo esferas plásticas de colores.

—!Hola a todos, soy Momo y este pequeñin es Hibiya!, ¡esperamos que disfruten de nuestro show! —Ambos se posicionaron y esperaron hasta que una melodía comenzaba a escucharse.

Tomando ambos cuatro de las esferas circulares en sus manos, sus cuerpos se agitaban al ritmo de la música, mientras que hábilmente lanzaban las esferas al aire una y otra vez. Luego de unos segundos la voz de la rubia se alzó sobre el lugar, emitiendo alegres melodías.

Tsubomi sintió como toda su atención involuntariamente se concentraba en ella. Era un espectáculo hermoso y se encontró a si misma disfrutando de aquello. Sin ninguna explicación la chica rubia emitía algo que lograba captar la atención de la audiencia maravillandolos a todos.

—"_Oye, ¿continuamos juntos?...a la soledad vamos a romper, ¡MIRA!_— Su voz estaba por cada rincón del lugar, mientras que el público gritaba y se divertía observando como cantaba. Ambos chicos hacían malabares a la vez con cuatro, luego cinco hasta seis brillantes esferas.

—!Momo-chan, muchas gracias por tu presentación! ¡Un aplauso por favor!— La chica cibernética aparecía nuevamente, mientras la rubia y el pequeño hacían una inclinación ante su público agradeciéndoles. Ambos desaparecieron luego de un instante tras la enorme cortina roja.

Y en ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que sus manos aplaudían descordinadamente. Sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de que realmente el espectáculo de aquellos chicos fue increíble. ¿Habrían más cosas que la sorprenderían?

—¡Y bien mi hermoso público, continuaremos con la diversión!, ¡ahora, ante todos ustedes presentaremos un espectáculo realmente increíble, así que demosle la bienvenida a nuestro domador de animales...Seto y a su querida asistente Mary!

Un chico de vestimenta verdosa elegante como la de un domador de fieras entraba a la pista junto a una tímida chica albina, siendo su traje un vestido blanco con blondas rosas y su largo cabello amarrado en un moño. Pudo reconocerla de inmediato; era la chica que estaba recibiendo las entradas del público.

—!Buenas noches a todos, mi nombre es Seto y mi pequeña acompañante es Mary, realmente deseamos que disfruten nuestro espectáculo!, ¡que comience nuestra función!— El cabello oscuro del chico contrastaba con las luces amarillas sobre el escenario.

En ese justo momento comenzaban a entrar en el escenario una variedad de perros de todas razas, vestidos con faldas y trajes elegantes. Una vez que llegaron al centro del lugar, sus movimientos fueron de forma sincronizada, mientras que en el ambiente nuevamente un ritmo se escuchaba. El público empezaba a aplaudir, mientras la albina bailaba junto al chico, quien pareciera que controlaba a cada uno de los animales. Aquellos caninos parecían realmente entrenados, ya que cada cosa que decía el chico, ellos lo cumplían a la perfección, logrando que las personas aplaudieran desenfrenadamente.

—!Espero que hayan disfrutado nuestro show, pero antes de irnos haremos una última demostración, con nada menos que uno de los animales más peligrosos! ¡Por favor Mary!— El chico hizo una señal con su cabeza y la chica amablemente corrió, ocultándose tras esa enorme cortina, para luego salir montada sobre un tigre.

Los ojos de Tsubomi no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ni mucho menos el público que con expectación veían como en cualquier momento aquella niña podría ser comida por el animal salvaje, pero aquello estaba lejos de suceder. El tigre llegó ante el chico, quien ayudaba a bajar a la pequeña en el mismo momento en que le ordenaba al animal salvaje que rodara por el suelo como un simple cachorro lo haría. Y así ocurrió. Cada orden que salía de los labios del chico, el tigre obedientemente lo cumplía.

—¡Gracias por todo, espero que se hayan divertido!— El chico hacía una reverencia antes todos acompañado por la pequeña, y sorprendentemente el tigre también, haciendo estallar los aplausos, gritos y silbidos del público.

Al momento de retirarse del escenario, los gatunos y feroces ojos del tigre se clavaron por unos segundos con su mirada, haciendo que su espalda sintiera un leve escalofrío. Aquellos amarillos ojos la observaron intensamente, antes de desaparecer de la vista del público junto con sus domadores.

—¡Si que fue un asombroso show de parte de nuestro domador y su hermosa asistente, pero ahora, señoras y señores, el ambiente se pondrá realmente tenso!— Música de tensión se escuchaba en el ambiente— ¡Nuestro siguiente espectáculo será protagonizado por un chico con una gran puntería, que intentara reventar pequeños globos alrededor del cuerpo de otra de nuestras hermosas asistentes, así que demosle la bienvenida a Shintaro y Ayano!

Detrás de la gran cortina se asomaba un chico con una fría mirada portando una especie de arma, reconociéndolo como el chico que vendía cola-cola. Su vestuario consistían en una larga chaqueta roja, mientras que su camiseta y pantalón eran negros, combinando perfectamente con su cabello, seguido por una chica de estatura baja y cabello castaño. Su cuerpo estaba vestido por un hermoso vestido rojo y su cuello era cubierto por una larga bufanda roja.

Al escenario fue llevado una especie de tablero gigante, en el cual estaban pegados de cierta forma variados globos de colores. Sus tamaños realmente eran diminutos, ya que Tsubomi apenas lograba distinguir los colores.

—!Debo de agregar que no será nada fácil para Shintaro, ya que para que él pueda reventar cada globo posicionado cerca de todo el cuerpo de su asistente, deberá ser a nada menos que 15 metros de distancia!— La música de tensión comenzaba a sonar nuevamente.

Desde su asiento, ella pudo notar el nerviosismo de todo el público ante semejante acto, percatándose de que sus manos apretaban levemente el borde de su falda.

La chica de cabello castaño se posicionó a la distancia dada, acomodando su cuerpo en el espacio entre los diminutos globos, quedando en una especie de pose de una bailarina de ballet.

Viendo ya a su asistente en su lugar, el chico apunto con la pistola hacia ella, disparando finalmente, dando en un globo ubicado cerca de la mano de la chica.

Todo el público exhaló el aire que habían acumulado en sus pulmones, mientras que los aplausos comenzaban a salir velozmente.

El chico nuevamente apuntó con su pistola, disparando una bala de goma, acertando nuevamente en un globo. Y así continuó disparando de una manera perfecta, reventando cada uno de ellos cerca de su asistente, quedándole sólo uno por terminar. Apuntó a la cabeza de la joven, reventando el último sobre ella, dando por terminado su show.

Los espectadores comenzaban a aplaudir mientras que los jóvenes de inclinaban ante su público, retirándose tras la enorme cortina roja.

Suspiró. Aquel espectáculo la había puesto algo nerviosa, pero de todas formas se encontraba aplaudiendo junto a los demás.

—¡Sí que se nos ha puesto los pelos de punta, ¿verdad?!— Las risas se oían ante lo dicho por la cibernética anfitriona— ¡Y como todos dicen, el show debe de continuar, les presento a un chico con unas habilidades físicas increíbles, sin mencionar a su pequeña asistente, la cuál a su corta edad los sorprendera!— Luces de colores iluminaban lo más alto del lugar, precisamente en el trapecio— !Ante todos ustedes, les dejo la increíble rutina del trapecio a cargo de Konoha y Hiyori!

Todos los presentes alzaron la vista, encontrándose a un delgado chico de cabello gris, vestido con una especie de buzo bastante llamativo, mientras que en el otro extremo una pequeña chica pelinegra saludaba entusiasmada con un vestido y mallas de color rosa y negro. Ambos agitaron por ultima vez sus brazos para dar inicio a la riesgosa rutina, que para sorpresa del público, sin red de seguridad.

El chico se lanzó rápidamente al vació, seguido por su pequeña asistente, tomando fuertemente el trapecio con ambas manos, esperando a que la menor diese una voltereta y media, para sostenerse por los pies de su compañero, quedando colgada de ellos, para luego volver a girar en el aire y quedar ambos en sus antiguos puestos. Cada pirueta que daban, resultaba perfectamente. Intercambiaron los lugares nuevamente, quedando sujetos boca abajo por los laterales del trapecio. Impulsándose con todas sus fuerzas, la menor saltó hacia el chico, quedando ambos en el mismo trapecio, dando por termina su presentación.

Las personas coreaban sus nombres, acompañados por aplausos y gritos. Tsubomi vio como comenzaba a descender el trapecio en el que estaban ambos, logrando que sus pies tocasen el suelo. Se inclinaron ante su público.

—!Muchas gracias a todos!— Gritó el chico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, despidiéndose de todos junto con su compañera del lugar.

Suspiró. Si que este último show la dejó aún más nerviosa, viendo como en cualquier momento a la más mínima equivocación podrían haber terminado con sus vidas. Observó su celular, viendo que llevaba sentada algo más de una hora. Estiró levemente sus piernas, justo en el momento en que la cibernética anfitriona volvía a aparecer con un diferente y elegante vestuario circense.

—Y bien mi adorado público, lamentablemente se acerca el final de nuestro show, ¡pero no se entristezcan aún, ya que para nuestro gran final hemos dejado lo más increíble!— Las luces comenzaban a apagarse lentamente, hasta quedar todo completamente a oscuras— !Para nuestro acto final, les dejo con nada menos que uno de los mejores magos e ilusionistas... hablo de nuestro increíble y misterioso Kano-san!

Las luces se encendieron, revelando una oscura silueta en medio de una cortina de humo que había aparecido de la nada, tomando por sorpresa a todos.

Un mal presentimiento se incrustó en su pecho mientras intentaba ver al chico que estaba frente a todos.

"¿_Realmente fue buena idea venir a este show?"- _Pensó, mientras el humo se disolvía completamente del escenario.

* * *

><p><em>En el próximo capitulo aquel papel con ese número le dará un dolor de cabeza a Tsubomi...<em>

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Actualizaré cada cierto tiempo,mientras la inspiración venga a mí._

_¡Gracias por leer! _


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola a todos! Sí, lo sé... bastante tarde el capítulo. Lo lamento tanto, la falta de tiempo, además de la carencia de inspiración en mí provocó esto. Y bueno, me forcé a escribir y resulto esto; bah, de todas formas la idea va encaminada xd_

_Y ahora que termine de disculparme, espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy :3_

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se entrecerraron, intentando distinguir a la persona que estaba parada ante el público. Sus nervios salieron a flote instantáneamente, preguntándose estúpidamente la razón.<p>

¿Eran malos presentimientos?

Una mano se alzó llamando la atención de todos, mientras una cantarina y alegre voz se escuchó ante el público.

—Oh, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?— Las luces se centraron solo en el rubio parado en el escenario. —!Toda la alegría, entusiasmo y belleza de nuestro público que nos acompaña esta noche!

Tsubomi solo escuchaba a la lejanía como los aplausos estallaban tras lo dicho ante el chico, sin lograr mover un solo músculo. Sus pupilas observaban a la persona parada en el escenario sin lograr parpadear.

Sus gestos, su personalidad, su apariencia... su voz; todo de él llamaba su atención completamente, de una forma diferente a los anteriores shows vistos.

Recorrió con su mirada cada parte de él, viendo como su delgado cuerpo era cubierto por un elegante traje negro. Una larga capa oscura caía hasta sus rodillas, mientras que la parte inferior de sus pantalones estaban cubiertos por largas botas. Sus dedos enguantados sostenían una especie de varita con una esfera cristalina en la punta.

Pero él era un poco diferente a sus compañeros de espectáculo, ya que rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz bicolor; mitad blanco, mitad negro.

Aquel rubio chico emitía un efecto lleno de misterio.

—!Muchas gracias por estar hoy con nosotros!— Se inclinó levemente, sonriendo. —¡Mi nombre es Kano, y esta noche les mostraré algunos increíbles trucos de magia que los sorprenderán! ¡Comencemos!

Una leve melodía algo movida se comenzó a escuchar en el ambiente, en el mismo momento en que el rubio removía su sombrero del que salieron dos blancas palomas. Volaron alrededor de todo el público, regresando inmediatamente a una pequeña jaula a la lejanía del escenario obedientemente.

—Veo que nuestro domador Seto dejo nuevamente sus animales en mi sombrero. —Las carcajadas de las personas se escuchaban claramente.

Los oscuros ojos de Tsubomi vieron como él de un momento a otro golpeaba su palma izquierda con el borde del pequeño bastón, logrando que en ella apareciera una roja y viva llama. Él se dispuso a manipularla, pero rápidamente y fuera de control comenzó a consumir toda su mano.

¿Aquel truco se había salido de control?, pues no fue ese el caso. Ante el alivio de todos los espectadores, el rubio simplemente paso su otra mano por encima de las llamas, retirándolas al tacto de esta. Alzó sus brazos, mostrando a un curioso público como sus blancos guantes estaban como nuevos.

Él había jugado con aquellas llamas a las que ella tanto temía.

Vio como una sonrisa crecía en el rostro del chico, producto de los desenfrenados aplausos del público. Por alguna extraña razón en su pecho apareció un sentimiento que ella conocía perfectamente como molestia. Solo con verlo podía ver como amaba la atención de todo el público sobre él.

Qué irritante.

Luego de unos cuantos trucos "simples", como había decidido llamarlos él mismo, la euforia del público era inmensa. Cada ilusión que realizaba el joven mago, además de sus elegantes movimientos era lo que cautivaba al público, sobretodo a la audiencia femenina.

—Qué molesto... —Susurró, mientras escuchaba a las alocadas chicas cerca de su puesto suspirar por el misterioso mago.

Se volteo, intentando ignorar el último show de esa noche. Deseó haber traído su ipod para evitar los gritos y aplausos de aquella alocada audiencia.

—¡Y bien mi amado público, ojala hayan disfrutado de estos cómicos actos de magia, pero ahora viene la parte que más he esperado de mi rutina! —El sonido de la música disminuyo, mientras las luces se posaban en el enmascarado chico. —Bueno, como todos habrán notado, yo no poseo una hermosa asistente como los demás... por lo tanto, ¿alguien quisiera ayudar a este solitario mago con su siguiente truco de magia?

Los gritos de las chicas del público se alzaron, intentando llamar la atención del rubio para ser elegidas.

Sin duda era un idiota presumido. ¿Cómo podían volverse locas por un chico como él?

—Mmmm... —El rubio observaba indeciso al público. —Realmente, son todas tan amables y bellas que no podría escoger a una sin sentirme culpable. ¡Es por eso que mi querida anfitriona Ene-chan me ayudará a elegir a la indicada!

La gran pantalla se encendió, apareciendo de inmediato la cibernética anfitriona mientras todos aplaudían en su bienvenida.

—¡Hooola a todos! —Giró sobre ella, mientras su azulado traje brillaba nuevamente. —Mi querido Kano-san necesita la ayuda de una amable chica que este dispuesta a ayudarlo en su siguiente truco... pero como él dijo, realmente es complicado elegir a una. ¡Es por eso que decidí que el destino sería quien elija!

Dentro de la enorme pantalla apareció una gran palanca roja, mientras caían tres casilleros con giratorios números, tal cual como las máquinas tragamonedas de los casinos.

—¡Y bien mi adorado público!, me pregunto, ¡¿quien será la gran afortunada de esta noche?! —Los murmullos se alzaron de inmediato en el ambiente luego de escuchar las animadas palabras de la anfitriona.

—¡Ene-chan, tu siempre saliendo con grandes sorpresas para todos! —El joven mago comenzaba a reír. —¿Serías tan amable de explicarnos cómo lograras encontrar a mi afortunada y hermosa asistente?

Todas aquellas escenas eran verdaderamente irritantes para Tsubomi. Realmente deseaba marcharse de ese lugar para evitar seguir escuchando el seductor tono de voz de aquel estúpido mago. ¿Acaso en cada show era la misma mierda?

—¡Con mucho gusto explicaré como funciona todo esto! —Junto sus manos mientras sus azulados ojos observaban con diversión al público. —Pues como recordarán, a cada hermosa chica que pasó por la entrada se le fue entregado un pequeño papelito con tres dígitos, hechos personalmente por nuestra querida Mary; ¿aún lo conservan, verdad?

Un coro femenino se alzó, respondiendo afirmativamente a aquella pregunta.

Ahora que ella lo recordaba, también le habían entregado aquel pequeño papelito al ingresar al circo. Rebuscó en su bolsillo, encontrándolo doblado dentro de él.

—"_Así que para esto es esta estupidez."_— Pensó, mientras observaba claramente los números en él.

_"072"_

Lo metió nuevamente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, arrugándolo un poco.

—¡Y bien bellas damas, que la suerte este de su lado esta noche! —La anfitriona giró nuevamente sobre sí, bajando la palanca de una vez por todas.

Los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir rítmicamente, mientras el primer número se detenía.

—¡Nuestro primer número damas y caballeros es el _0_! —Unos pequeños lamentos se escuchaban en el lugar.

—"_Esto es ridículo." _—Pensó, recordando que el primer dígito de su papel también era 0.

El segundo número de detuvo lentamente, mientras pequeñas quejas se alzaban nuevamente.

—¡Nuestro segundo número damiselas es el _7_! —La emoción se apoderaba cada vez más de público.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse al percatarse que solamente 10 chicas estaban en competencia, incluyéndola a ella.

El último número estaba por detenerse. Sus ojos solo se concentraron en ese último dígito giratorio, deseando que todo esto sea solo una cruel broma del destino.

Y en ese momento, ella quería que su destino fuese una persona real para partirle la cara de un puñetazo.

—¡Mi querido público, nuestro último y esperado número es el _2_, completando por fin nuestro ansiado dígito! —Las voces de las desilusionadas chicas se alzaban nuevamente. —¡Felicitaciones a la afortunada chica _072_! ¡Por favor, pase a nuestro escenario!

Su cuerpo se puso tan rígido como una estatua, mientras oía las voces de todo el publico preguntando donde estaba aquella ganadora.

¿Era todo esto enserio? Habiendo más de ochenta chicas en ese lugar, el _destino_ la había elegido justamente a ella.

Se maldijo por haber asistido a esa maldita función, mientras los nervios se apoderaban de ella. Había estado evitando estar en la mira de las personas, para que un día llegase un estúpido chico enmascarado para joderle la vida. Maldito él y sus trucos de magia.

—¿Eh?, ¿acaso no se encuentra mi bella asistente? —Una melancólica y seductora voz se alzó luego de que ninguna chica se dirigiera al escenario.

—¡Vamos _072_, por favor rogamos que seas parte de nuestro espectáculo! —La cibernetica anfitriona observaba impaciente al público en busca de la ganadora.

Suspiró, mientras apretaba el borde de su falda fuertemente. Si se quedaba callada evitaría participar en ese juego. No, simplemente ella no podía estar parada en aquel enorme escenario mientras era observada por el público completo, sobretodo por las furiosas miradas de odio por parte de las chicas.

—¡Hey peliverde, tu tienes ese número! —Su cuerpo se congeló al escuchar una masculina voz tras suyo. —¡Hace un rato vi que lo tenías escrito en tu papel!

Hijo de puta, bastardo mal parido... Recordó la manera en que alzó el trozo de papel, siendo completamente visible para los asientos superiores.

Todas las miradas se comenzaron a centrar en ella, mientras las luces la enfocaron al instante. Era tan claro como el agua; su propio cabello la había delatado, siendo la única con ese color entre el público.

Deseo desaparecer de la tierra sin dejar rastro alguno.

—¡Oh, vamos no seas tímida! —Escuchó como la voz del enmascarado chico se dirigía por primera vez a ella. —¡Démosle un gran aplauso a mi hermosa asistente!

"_Hermosa_". Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante, sintiéndose algo acalorada. Los aplausos inundaron el lugar, viendo como todas las miradas estaban posadas aún en ella.

Jamás en su vida había estado tan avergonzada como en ese momento.

—¿Prefieres caminar, o que vaya y te cargue como a una princesa al escenario?

El ambiente se lleno de pequeñas carcajadas tras lo dicho por el rubio enmascarado, logrando que el delgado cuerpo de Tsubomi comenzara a temblar al percatarse de la razón; ella aún continuaba sentada sin intenciones de caminar al escenario.

Si no actuaba rápido, estaba segura que volverían a burlarse nuevamente de ella.

Reunió fuerzas logrado ponerse de pie, notando como sus piernas temblaban levemente.

¿De verdad todo esto era real? Solo dos veces había ido a un circo; a la edad de 9 años junto a su hermana, y ese mismo día por petición de su padre. Si tan solo no hubiese asistido, todo sería diferente.

Bajó los peldaños que conducían al gran escenario, sintiendo miles de ojos clavados en ella. Era realmente incómodo, tanto como para hacer sangrar su labio inferior mordiéndolo debido a su nerviosismo. El sabor metálico de su propia sangre se apoderó por completo de su boca.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando controlar los pequeños movimientos involuntarios que hacia su cuerpo al sentir un extenso escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral.

Al bajar el último escalón se encontró con una enguantada mano extendida hacia ella. Alzó la mirada, encontrándose frente a frente con aquel misterioso chico, mientras la observaba intensamente. Contuvo la respiración al ver fijamente su extraña mascara, enfocándose luego sus ojos; era verdaderamente una hermosa mirada felina.

—¿Me dejarías tomar tu mano? —Solo escuchó el pequeño susurro proveniente de los labios del chico.

Sin duda alguna aquellas pequeñas palabras solo las había escuchado ella. Dudó, pero su brazo involuntariamente se extendió, juntando sus fríos dedos con la cálida mano enguantada del chico. Aquel tacto la dejó sin aliento, mientras comenzaba a caminar tras de él aún tomados de la mano.

—¿Vez que no fue tan difícil? ¡Un fuerte aplauso para mi hermosa asistente! —Sus ojos se abrieron cuando por fin se percato de donde estaba parada; en el centro del escenario. —¡Y otro fuerte aplauso para Ene-chan por su gran ayuda!

—¡Ha sido un placer Kano-san, nos vemos mi amado público! —La anfitriona se despidió, desapareciendo de la pantalla.

Los aplausos se alzaron en el ambiente, sintiendo como sus nervios volvían nuevamente. Desde donde se encontraba todo el público podría observar cada movimiento que ella realizara; una sola equivocación de su parte y sería el asmereir de todo el lugar.

Sus piernas se aflojaron levemente, mientras el pánico de apoderaba de ella.

—Y bien, ¿serías tan amable de decirme tu nombre? —Se giró rápidamente al escuchar una suave voz cerca de su oído.

Y solo en ese momento se percato de la estatura del chico, siendo sobrepasada por él algunos centímetros.

Tragó fuerte, reuniendo el valor para contestar a aquella pregunta tan simple y difícil a la vez.

—Tsubomi... —Susurró, agachando la mirada al sentir como sus mejillas se encendían al instante.

—¡Oh, Tsubomi-chan es un honor que hoy me ayudes a realizar mis trucos de magia! —Alzó nuevamente su mirada, viendo aquella odiosa sonrisa en el rostro del chico. —Bien, ¿estás lista para ser atravesada por mis cuchillos?

Sus ojos se abrieron exaltados, mientras imaginaba lo dicho por el rubio.

—¿Q-qué? —Su voz tembló involuntariamente.

Toda la audiencia estallo en risa, al igual que el joven mago frente a ella. Mordió su labio, entendiendo que aquello solo había sido una broma. Una muy, muy mala broma.

Apretó sus puños, deseando que ambos aterrizaran en la cara de aquel estúpido chico para por fin romper esa sonrisa que tanto le enfermaba; además de quebrar alguno que otro hueso de su cuerpo.

—¡Tranquila Tsubomi-chan, solo fue una pequeña broma! —Se acercó a ella lentamente. —Mi querida asistente hará todo lo que diga, ¿verdad?

Sus oscuros ojos observaron atentamente una maliciosa sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro del idiota mago.

¿A qué se refería en realidad?

Asintió, sintiéndose como una obediente y estúpida niña pequeña.

—No sabes cuánto me agrada saber que estarás dispuesta a cumplir con lo que te pida... —Un pequeño susurro escapó de los labios de rubio. —¡Bien damas y caballeros, espero que continúen disfrutando de mi show junto a mi hermosa asistente Tsubomi-chan!

¿Que habían sido aquellas palabras susurradas por el chico? Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, mientras un pitido se apoderaba de su oído izquierdo.

Odiaba aquellos estúpidos coqueteos que solo lograban que sus nervios estallaran debido a la presión de estar parada ante tantas personas.

—Y bien Tsubomi-chan, ¿me ayudarías a cambiar mi vestuario? —Una leve euforia femenina se alzo en el público.

Un tic se apoderó de su ojo derecho, mientras toda la sangre de cuerpo se trasladaba a sus mejillas. Tembló, reteniendo sus fuertes ganas de golpearlo frente a todos.

Estaba harta de las bromas que él lanzaba al aire sin pensar. Su mirada se endureció, viendo como el chico se tensaba levemente.

—¡Tsubomi-chan, solo observarme y di un color que crees que me vendría bien! —Las hábiles manos del chico jugaban con el pequeño bastón.

¿Ahora esto se trataba de moda?

—¿Y bien, ya se te ha ocurrido algo? —Sus suaves palabras la trajeron nuevamente a su vergonzosa realidad de estar parada sobre un enorme escenario siendo la asistente de un mago tan irritante como él.

—B-bueno, quizá... —No podría evitar tartamudear, la sola presencia de tantas personas observándola lograba esos efectos en ella.

—¡Adelante, dime todo lo que gustes! —Escuchar esas alegres palabras la ponían aún más nerviosa.

—Pues, c-creo que algún traje gris...

—¡Perfecto! —Sin dejarla terminar el rubio alzó los brazos, mientras su mirada se dirigía al público.

El cuerpo del joven mago giró justo en el instante en que las luces de todo el lugar se apagaban completamente por un segundo, encendiéndose para revelar el nuevo vestuario del chico; un elegante traje gris con corbata negra, mismas botas y una capa aún más larga.

¿Cómo había logrado cambiar su vestuario en menos de un segundo? Todo fue tan rápido para ella que su cerebro simplemente no lograba creerlo aún. Salió de su trance al escuchar la desenfrenada euforia de todo el público tan sorprendido y dudoso como ella.

—¿Algo como esto Tsubomi-chan? —Su atención rápidamente estaba en él, viendo esa estúpida sonrisa nuevamente en su rostro. —¡Muchas gracias por sus aplausos! —Se inclinó ante su público, para luego volver su atención a su confusa asistente. —Y ahora, señoras y señores... con la ayuda de mi hermosísima asistente Tsubomi, realizaré mi acto final; ¿estás lista?

Tragó fuerte, sintiendo como los nervios volvían a ella.

Asintió lentamente, rogando para salir viva de ese lugar sin ser cortada por la mitad.

—¡Muy bien, comencemos!

Desde las largas cortinas rojas una extraña y pequeña caja rectangular parecida a un ropero era transportada por aquel verdoso chico, conocido como el "domador de animales", depositándola en el centro del escenario. Una pequeña y cálida sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelinegro hacia el rubio, retirándose al instante del lugar.

—Me imaginó que todos querrán saber en qué consiste mi truco final... pues presten mucha atención por favor. —El joven mago se acercó a esa extraña caja, abriéndola y mostrando su vació interior. —Cómo verán mi adorado publico, dentro de esta rectangular caja no hay absolutamente nada, ni pasadizos secretos, ni alguna otra puerta aparte de la principal. Es bastante pequeña, por lo cuál una persona de mi estatura quedaría con una movilidad completamente nula; pero todos se preguntarán, ¿a qué quiero llegar con todo esto? Pues, es bastante sencillo; ¡mientras me introduzco dentro de la caja sin escapatoria alguna, mi querida asistente Tsubomi tendrá el deber de hacer lo más entretenido este truco!

Entendió a la perfección su desafortunado papel en ese show al ver el interior de la larga y oscura capa que portaba el chico.

—¡Tsubomi-chan deberá introducir estas 15 cuchillas por las ranuras que se encuentran por toda la caja, mientras me encuentro en el interior! —El asombro se apoderó de toda la audiencia al instante.

Sin duda alguna él estaba completamente loco para realizar ese arriesgado acto. Viendo el pequeño tamaño de aquella caja, sin duda alguna lograría ser apuñalado por todas aquellas cuchillas.

No podría, sin duda no sería capaz de realizar algo como eso. Sus labios intentaban encontrar alguna forma de gritar que no participaría en tal homicidio, pero nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia del mago, solo a unos centímetros de ella. Alzó la mirada, encontrando esas afiladas pupilas que la observaban intensamente, mientras sentía que su espalda era cubierta por la oscura y pesada capa del él.

—Solo confía en mí... —Captó apenas ese diminuto susurro gracias a la proximidad de ambos.

Su corazón se encogió tras escuchar esas confiadas frases, sin tener alguna otra opción aparte de cumplir prestando su ayuda. ¿Acaso no se lo había prometido? Su única esperanza era confiar en él.

Ya con la pesada capa que contenía todas aquellas cuchillas, él se alejó, indicándole con la mirada que lo siguiera hasta la pequeña caja.

—¡Y bien mi amado público, ahora comienza el último truco de la noche; y por favor, recuerden no intentar esto en casa! —Dichas aquellas palabras, entró en el pequeño interior de la caja, ocultando su cuerpo cuando por fin cerró ambas puertas.

Y finalmente era su turno de continuar con semejante y suicida acto. Su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho, pero aún así logro reunir el valor de sacar la primera cuchilla, para luego lentamente introducirla por la primera ranura que encontrase.

Sus manos comenzaban a temblar, imaginando que en cualquier momento podría sentir como la cuchilla traspasaba la piel del chico; pero nada de eso ocurrió. Insertó la segunda cuchilla, notando como traspasaba sin chocar con nada, al igual que la tercera, cuarta, quinta... Era como si aquel reducido lugar estuviese vació, pero eso era imposible, ¿verdad?

La tensión y el silencio del público la incomodaba, logrando que más escalofríos la absorbieran. Ya con la última cuchilla en su mano, la insertó logrando por fin terminar con su trabajo.

La curiosidad y el miedo se apoderó del ambiente, percatándose de los deseos del público en general; ellos esperaban que ella abriese las dos pequeñas puertas para ver el interior de la caja lo más rápido posible. Tragó fuerte, reuniendo el valor para poder completar tal trabajo, ya que al parecer si ella no realizaba aquello, nadie más lo haría.

Se acercó lentamente, tomando las pequeñas manillas de las puertas mientras sus ojos se cerraban fuertemente, justo el momento en que el asombro se apoderaba del público.

Lo que vio dentro de la caja al abrir sus ojos respondió todas aquellas dudas y sospechas que habitaban en ella desde que comenzó a insertar cada cuchilla. Sí, aunque ella no lo creyera lo que estaba viendo, era realmente imposible que el chico hubiera escapado por un pasadizo secreto o alguna puerta escondida.

Él interior de la caja estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de las filosas cuchillas que casi se tocaban entre sí.

¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Cómo logró salir sin que ella se diera cuenta? Era imposible.

La incertidumbre se apoderó de todos, incluyéndola principalmente ya que aún observaba sin creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. De pronto las luces comenzaron a parpadear, apagándose por un segundo.

Al encenderse nuevamente, todas las miradas de las personas estaban centradas en solo una cosa; el joven mago que estaba parado sobre la pequeña caja.

—¿Buscaban a alguien? —Su seductora voz se alzó, mientras los gritos y silbidos de la audiencia maravillada por tal perfecto truco de magia se oían por todo el lugar, logrando que cada persona comenzara a levantarse de sus asientos para aclamarlo con verdadera euforia.

El chico había escapado de la pequeña caja llena de cuchillas, trayendo puesto su anterior oscuro traje mientras se inclinaba ante su alocada audiencia.

No podía creer nada de lo que había sucedido, sintiéndose completamente confundida sin lograr apartar la vista de él. Era una idiota al haberse preocupado por él en algún momento, ya que felizmente el chico se encontraba en un estado de éxtasis frente a su maravillado público.

—¡Muchas gracias a todos por estar hoy con nosotros, realmente son un público hermoso! —Alzó los brazos, despidiéndose de todos. —¡Y muchas gracias a mi asistente de esta noche, Tsubomi-chan!

—¡Esperamos que hayan disfrutado al máximo con todos nosotros! —La cibernética anfitriona aparecía en la enorme pantalla, dando por terminado su primer espectáculo en la cuidad. —¡Al salir por favor mantengan la calma, no queremos que algo malo les suceda!, ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA MI AMADO PÚBLICO!

Todos los presentes se levantaron rápidamente de sus puestos, dirigiéndose hacia el lado oeste del lugar en donde se encontraba la salida completamente maravillados por el espectáculo visto.

Suspiró, aun parada sin haber movido algún musculo durante aquella despedida.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida rápidamente al percatarse de que el lugar estaba casi vació, cuando su brazo fue jalado levemente. Se giró, viéndose cara a cara con el rubio enmascarado.

—Hey, ¿Tsubomi-chan ya se va? —Una sonrisa se hizo visible en su rostro.

Jaló su brazo, liberando el pequeño agarre que mantenía el rubio.

—Tengo prisa. —Se giró, siendo nuevamente interrumpida por el chico.

—Tsubomi-chan, aún traes mi capa puesta, kukuku~ —Una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios.

Sus mejillas se encendieron al percatarse que era cierto; aún la larga y oscura capa caía por su espalda. Se la quito rápidamente, entregándosela con brusquedad.

—Ten. —Intentó cubrir su rostro ya que sus mejillas aún estaban ligeramente encendidas. —¿Podría irme ya?

—Claro, pero antes... —El rubio movió rítmicamente sus manos, mientras las acercaba al oído de la joven, sacando una hermosa rosa blanca de entre su verdoso cabello. —Gracias por ser mi asistente hoy.

Sus mejillas volvieron a encender al ver como el chico sostenía aquella hermosa flor dispuesto a regalársela. No logró realizar ningún movimiento, pero los largos dedos del joven nuevamente se acercaron a su oído, dejando la rosa en su cabello.

Su cuerpo se tensó por completo al sentir la calidez de su mano cerca de su rostro.

—Que tengas buenas noches. —Se inclinó ante ella, observándola fijamente por última vez antes de retirarse de su lado.

La oscura silueta del chico enmascarado desapareció rápidamente tras las enormes cortinas rojas.

Sus oscuros ojos aún estaban posados en el lugar por donde él desapareció del escenario, completamente sorprendida. Su cuerpo se entumeció, quedando inmóvil en aquel lugar.

Estaba segura que cuando él la observó por última vez, sus felinos ojos de entre la oscuridad de la máscara habían emitido un brilloso color rojo, desapareciendo inmediatamente.

—Ojos rojos... —Susurró mientras que la ansiedad se apoderaba de su pecho.

El enmascarado rubio y probablemente todos los demás integrantes de aquel circo podrían poseer tales ojos.

Estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo como sea.

* * *

><p><em>Y bien, intentaré no dejar pasar tanto tiempo para actualizar. <em>

_Pronto vendrá la continuación de "Dulces sueños", será un capítulo aparte... y emm, espero no sobrepasarme con el lemmon xD_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Primero que todo... ¡Feliz Halloween! Coman muchos dulces, salgan a asustar niños, lancen piedras disfrazadas de huevos a las casas de sus vecinos, etc :D Y bien, desapareceré por bastantes días y por lo mismo antes de irme me apresuré en terminar el tercer capitulo. Uff, poco a poco las cosas se irán entendiendo mejor, además quería decir que estuve, bueno, casi corrigiendo mis historias, por lo tanto el nombre del circo solamente será KagerouCircus! Mis disculpas por la confusión._

_Sólo agregaré que el manga 698 de Naruto Shippuden me dejó bastante mal... muy mal._

_Y eso, ¡espero que disfruten! C:_

* * *

><p><em>Sus ojos, sus felinos ojos fueron rojos por unos momentos...<em>

El frío aire chocó contra su rostro cuando sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la gran salida que daba al exterior de esa gran carpa circense. Se percató de que aún algunas personas se encontraban merodeando a las afueras de ese lugar. Miró a su alrededor sintiendo como un leve dolor se alojaba en su cabeza producto de su anterior encuentro con ese misterioso chico rubio.

Avanzó con pasos temblorosos, intentando evitar chocar con algunos pequeños niños que corrían por el lugar lanzándose una especie de espuma embotellada, para ver cómo a lo lejos se encontraba su chofer esperándola pacientemente. Las luces y el ruido ya la tenían bastante nerviosa, por lo que apresuró aún más su paso.

Abrió la puerta del auto, tomando por sorpresa a su conductor.

—Lamento haber sido descortez, pero no la vi venir para abrir su puerta...

—No hay problema. —Respondió inmediatamente con una nerviosa voz. —Sólo vayámonos por favor.

El coche se puso en marcha, comenzando a avanzar lentamente hasta salir del gran recinto en donde acababa de dar su primera gran función ese misterioso circo.

Necesitaba con desesperación volver a su habitación y encerrarse en ella.

Un fuerte dolor paso velozmente por su cabeza, tocando de inmediato sus sienes mientras sus dedos sentían algo suave que los rosaba. Su corazón palpito algo más acelerado de lo normal al notar como esa blanca y hermosa rosa seguía en su cabello. ¡Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida para olvidarlo!

La retiró de su cabello, viendo con atención cada parte de ella. Sus pétalos era tan perfectos y blancos como la nieve, además de que el pequeño tallo que poseía era de un hermoso verde intenso y sin alguna espina que lograra lastimarla. Era una flor tan hermosa y con un significado misterioso, al igual que él.

—Hemos llegado señorita. —La voz madura de aquel hombre mayor la despertó de sus pensamientos, notando como efectivamente ya se encontraba en su hogar.

ஐ

Encendió la luz de su habitación deseperadamente, quitando su chaqueta y tirándola a su closet sin cuidado alguno. No había tiempo para nada más que analizar todo lo que había vivido hace unas horas atrás; era claro que sus malditos ojos no la habían engañado con eso del misterioso mago de ese circo. Los ojos del chico se habían vuelto rojos, un rojo tan llamativo como una antorcha en la oscuridad.

—¡Mierda! —La ira y el nerviosismo la llevaron a tomar la blanca flor con brusquedad.

La destrozaría en mil pedazos... pero simplemente sus manos no respondieron a su deseo, sintiendo al instante que no era capaz de dañar ese único y misterioso recuerdo que él le había dejado; cómo ese rojizo resplandor de sus felinos ojos antes de marcharse.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Nunca creyó encontrar a alguien con ese tipo de ojos, y si su intuición era verdadera, todos, o quizá la mayoría de aquellos jóvenes chicos circenses podrían poseerlos también. ¿Cómo podría averiguarlo? ¡Debía a toda costa saberlo!

Atrapo algunos mechones con sus manos, jalándolos levemente mientras intentaba pensar con su ya confundida mente.

Sus ojos se abrieron al instante cuando una pequeña, estúpida y arriesgada idea aparecía en sus pensamientos, sintiendo al instante como su cuerpo se tensaba. Había prometido inconscientemente que descubriría los secretos de aquel circo, entonces, ¿sería capaz de todo para lograrlo? Por primera vez en muchos años se sentía capaz de todo, por lo tanto su respuesta era sí; estaba dispuesta a romper por una noche su burbuja solitaria e invisible que ella había creado para evitar el mundo exterior. Sólo por esta vez ella se arriesgaría para cumplir con sus deseos de descubrir más a fondo lo que había tras las rojas cortinas de ese circo.

Lo haría, de eso estaba segura. Realizaría su plan al día siguiente, pero aún así debía pensar en todos los detalles para que nadie la descubriera. Suspiró sintiéndose cansada y harta, pero aún así intentaría tranquilizarse para tomar las cosas con calma. Necesitaba descansar con urgencia ya que todo lo que había vivido hace unas horas la había dejado bastante agotada. Y hablando de eso...

Se dirigió a su closet, sacando un pequeño jarrón de color plateado que llevaría con cuidado hasta su baño personal para poder llenarlo de agua, y así depositar esa estúpida rosa dentro de él. La observó después de dejarla con su jarrón sobre la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de su cama, deseando que sus hermosos pétalos no se marchitaran tan pronto.

Se recostó en su cama, pensando todo lo que había vivido ese día. Aunque lo negara, sabía perfectamente que algo había cambiado en ella. Necesitaba organizar mejor ese estúpido plan... necesitaba con urgencia esa vida sin preocupación alguna que tenía antes de conocer ese circo... necesitaba, por alguna razón, volver a sentir esa mano enguantada sosteniendo la suya...

Poco a poco el sueño se apoderó de ella, volviendo así a otra de sus vacías y solitarias noches en las que siempre había vivido desde la muerte de su amada hermana.

ஐ

-19:26 pm-

Hasta el momento su plan iba a la perfección. Durante las largas clases de ese día había podido afinar los pequeños detalles que le preocupaban, por lo cuál al terminar la pesada jornada escolar le había pedido a su chofer que la llevara al centro comercial con el pretexto de "comprar ropa". Y efectivamente fue así, pero esta vez no había sido por esa ropa femenina a la que ella estaba malditamente acostumbrada; sino que esta vez era una oscura sudadera y unos pantalones verdosos de su talla.

Al llegar a su habitación dejó sin cuidado alguno sus compras sobre el suelo mientras rápidamente se encerraba con pestillo. En unas horas más el circo daba su segunda función en la cuidad, a la cuál ella asistiría esta vez por su propia cuenta; lo cuál significaba que efectivamente tendría que escaparse esa noche de la enorme y fría mansión en la que vivía.

¿Arriesgado verdad? Era uno de los tres preocupaciones que poseía su plan. Si alguien notaba su ausencia inmediatamente se lo comunicarían a su padre y eso no sería para nada bueno.

Su segunda preocupación era que al entrar nuevamente a ese circo alguien lograra reconocerla. Además ya no confiaba en su destino, estaba segura que al entregar su entrada recibiría nuevamente un papelito para el llamativo show final de esa noche. Y por ningún motivo se arriesgaría a aquello nuevamente.

Y su tercera preocupación era nada menos que infiltrarse tras esas enormes cortinas rojas sin que nadie lograra notar su presencia. Sólo así podría observar y verificar sus sospechas.

Dejó su ipod de lado y observó la hora.

-20:05 pm-

Esa noche la función comenzaba un poco antes, exactamente a las nueve en punto. Entonces eso significaba que daba por iniciado su plan.

Sacó las dos prendas de la bolsa, desvistiéndose mientras inmediatamente vestía su cuerpo con esa ropa tan nueva y poco femenina. Se observó en el espejo, notando cómo ese vestuario era tan extremadamente cómodo y agradable. Amarró su cabello en una coleta descuidada y cubrió la mayoría de este con la amplia capucha, viéndose nuevamente y sorprendiéndose; no se parecía para nada a una chica, en realidad a simple vista parecía un chico...

Qué estupidez, pero aún así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro; nadie la reconocería y tampoco recibiría un papel con un número ya que sólo se les eran entregados a las chicas, y ella no parecía una en ese momento.

Tomó su monedero viendo que seguramente tenía suficiente para tomar el autobús, y pagar su entrada. Se aseguro de tener cerrada su puerta, aunque estaba casi segura que nadie la molestaría por un buen rato como cada noche, ya que nadie se preocupaba de su existencia en ese lugar; pero aún así no se confiaría.

Estaba dispuesta a salir, pero antes recogió su ipod de la cama y ocultó sus audífonos dentro de la oscura sudadera. Abrió las persianas y observó los dos grandes ventanales además de una puerta de cristal que llevaba a su balcón; saliendo y notando al instante el frío que hacia esa noche. Sin duda alguna la brillante luna sería la única testigo de lo que estaba a punto de realizar.

Ahora la pregunta era, ¿cómo bajaría? Era demasiado alto cómo para saltar. Observó a su alrededor, notando una gruesa rama cerca de la baranda de su balcón, pero prefirió seguir buscando algo más; y para su desgracia ese gran árbol que estaba allí por tantos años era lo único en que podría confiar para bajar. Saltó ágilmente hacia la rama, teniendo cuidado de no pisar algo que no soportara su peso y que la llevara de golpe al suelo. Bajo con cuidado hasta llegar de un salto al verdoso y cuidado césped, sintiéndose algo avergonzada de su plan ya que no incluía trepar árboles.

Un aroma a flores inundó su nariz al avanzar por el enorme jardín, notando de inmediato que las grandes rejas de la entrada estaban cerradas con fuertes cadenas. Recordó con un gran esfuerzo una puerta oculta que su hermana le había mostrado cuando sólo tenia ocho años, la cuál antes servía especialmente para que el fiel jardinero de su padre entrase por su cuenta al jardín. Estaba conformada por unas oscuras rejas y se encontraba oculta tras unos arbustos que crecieron cuando aquel jardinero fue despedido, junto con el abandono de la secreta y mágica puerta cómo ella solía llamarle cuando era sólo una niña.

Corrió hacia el patio trasero, con la intención de encontrar rápidamente esa abandonada y oculta puerta en la cuál salía a escondidas con su hermana mayor a un parque que antes se encontraba cerca de su hogar.

Al llegar a los podados arbustos los removió un poco junto con la maleza que crecía allí, encontrándola por fin. Estaba con algo de musgo y uno que otro insecto, pero aún así movió con fuerza la oxidada manilla logrando así abrirla, como hace tantos años atrás lo hacía su hermana traviesamente. Aunque ella era algo estricta, al final siempre terminaba sonriendole cada vez que la regañaba.

Su mente se llenó de recuerdos de esos días soleados juntos a ella. Tragó fuerte, intentando detener ese molesto sentimiento que le advertía que pronto comenzaría a llorar. Era mejor comenzar a cruzar esa nostálgica puerta lo antes posible.

Sus pies tocaron la acera, viendo al instante que la calle estaba completamente desolada. Cerró con algo de esfuerzo esa puerta, completando la primera fase de su plan.

ஐ

Bajó del autobús bastante irritada. Jamás había subido a uno, y ahora que lo había hecho habría preferido caminar para poder evitar todo el contacto con las personas dentro de él. Vio de inmediato al alzar su vista la enorme, llamativa y roja carpa de ese circo, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse.

Avanzó, intentando no chocar con las personas que iban a su alrededor y en su misma dirección. Agachó su cabeza para intentar ocultar su rostro de los demás. Sus pies se detuvieron de golpe al notar como se encontraba parada frente a una fila en donde las personas intentaban conseguir su entrada, uniéndose rápidamente a ellas.

Luego de algunos minutos había avanzado bastante rápido, notando que ya era su turno.

—Siguiente. —Alzó sólo un poco su mirada, viendo a una chica con coletas y cabello oscuro detrás de una adornada y amplia taquilla. — ¿Cuántas?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó sin entender su pregunta.

—¡Aaagh! Me refiero a las entradas, es algo tan obvio... —Una mano se posó en el hombro de la enojada chica.

—Takane, por favor... —Un alto chico con cabello gris se acercó a ella, logrando un pequeño sonrojo en la pelinegra. —Ve a prepararte, yo me quedaré aquí unos minutos más. —Una gran y cálida sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico con algunos extraños lunares en el rostro.

—E-esta bien, pero será mejor que te apresures Haruka. —La chica se levantó de su puesto, desapareciendo luego de unos segundos del mostrador.

—Lo siento tanto, ella es así algunas veces, pero en realidad es muy tierna... —Sus palabras se detuvieron cuándo se percató de algunas pequeñas quejas en la fila. —¿Cuántas entradas? —Preguntó con una dulce voz.

—Una por favor. —Respondió inmediatamente intentando que su voz sonara un poco más grave.

—Aquí tienes. —El chico guardó los dos billetes que ella le había entregado sin siquiera observarlos. —¡Qué disfrutes del espectáculo! —Sus oscuros ojos la observaron con verdadera felicidad antes de que ella se marchara.

Caminó hasta la otra fila que era el ingreso al interior de la gran carpa. Sabía perfectamente lo que vendría a continuación cuando vio a la pequeña albina recibiendo torpemente las entradas, y dando a cambio un papelito a cada chica que ingresaba.

Nadie la había reconocido hasta el momento, y esperaba que esa chica sea lo bastante despistada para confundirla con un chico.

—¡S-siguiente!

Era su turno. Entregó su entrada a la pequeña albina, viendo de reojo cómo ella la observaba algo confundida.

—¿Eh? —La observó aún de más cerca, sintiéndose inmediatamente incómoda. —¡Q-qué disfrute del show! —Sonrió nerviosa la pequeña. —¡S-siguiente!

Suspiró mientras entraba nuevamente a ese lugar, completando la segunda fase de su plan exitosamente.

Observó el colorido y adornado interior de esa gran carpa circense como la noche anterior, notando que estaba un poco más lleno de felices y ansiosas personas. Avanzó buscando un asiento, ya que eso incluía una pequeña misión en su plan; observaría atentamente a cada integrante de ese circo cuando realizaran su show por cualquier señal de algo fuera de lo común.

Se sentó en uno de los pocos asientos que quedaban disponibles y algo alejados del escenario, notando cómo las entusiasmadas personas de su alrededor la ponían bastante nerviosa e irritable. Esperó algunos minutos, cuando las luces de todo el lugar se apagaron siendo inmediatamente reemplazadas por unas de colores, mientras que la enorme pantalla se encendía. Una música inundó el lugar, seguido de una femenina voz que Tsubomi reconocía perfectamente.

—¡Bienvenidos nuevamente al segundo espectáculo de nuestro gran y misterioso KagerouCircus! ¡¿Están preparados para una noche entretenida y llena de sorpresas!? ¡Sí es así, entonces comencemos! —La enorme pantalla reveló a la cibernética y azulada anfitriona que aparecía alegremente. —¡Soy Ene-chan, un gusto mi amado público!

Los aplausos y gritos se alzaron rápidamente, pero ella sólo se dedicó a observar los ojos de esa extraña anfitriona, sintiéndose estúpida. Se suponía que era sólo un software programado para animar el show, ya que ella no existía realmente.

—¡Oh mi amado público, pero qué animados están hoy! ¡Déjenme decirles que son verdaderamente maravillosos! ¡Y con ese gran ánimo les daremos la bienvenida a nuestro primer espectáculo de hoy, realizado por la increíble y hermosa Momo-chan junto a su fiel asistente Hibiya-kun! —Los aplausos se alzaron en el lugar tras lo dicho por la anfitriona.

Sus oscuros ojos observaron a la rubia y al pequeño chico cuando entraban al escenario, notando inmediatamente algo extraño en ella misma cuando la chica observó al público con felicidad.

—¡Hola mi querido público! ¡Esta noche les traemos una movida rutina que espero que disfruten con nosotros! —Una alegre música comenzó a sonar. —¡Comencemos!

Sin duda alguna observaría a cada uno de los espectáculos de esa noche atentamente.

ஐ

El movido show de la chica rubia y el pequeño castaño había sido verdaderamente llamativo y maravilloso, al igual que la hermosa rutina de mascotas y algunas exóticas aves del verdoso domador junto a la pequeña albina. La arriesgada rutina de la rojiza pareja había sido asombrosa, y se encontraba en ese momento como una verdadera psicópata observando cómo finalizaba el show rítmico de un chico y una pequeña chica en el trapecio.

Pero aún sin haber encontrado alguna prueba concreta de su teoría, su sentido seguía insistiendo en lo mismo.

Con el ya terminado show del chico con cabello gris que reconoció inmediatamente como el despistado vendedor de entradas, junto a su pequeña asistente se retiraban del escenario mientras que con sus manos se despedían de la maravillada audiencia.

Pero aún faltaba el show de alguien, un misterioso chico del que estaba completamente segura de sus rojizos ojos.

—¡Un fuerte aplauso para Konoha-kun y su asistente Hiyori-chan! —Los gritos y silbidos se alzaron rápidamente. —¡Y bien mi querido público, ¿cómo la han pasado en nuestro segundo espectáculo?! —Fuertes gritos de todos los presentes respondieron a su pregunta. —¡Pues no esperaba nada menos de los grandes artistas y de sus increíbles rutinas! Y hablando de grandes e increíbles artistas... ¿a qué no saben quién ha estado esperando impacientemente durante todo este rato para estar con ustedes?

Un redoble de tambores se escuchó al instante.

—¡Pues claro que yo Ene-chan!

Su corazón palpito fuertemente al reconocer esa seductora voz inmediatamente.

Las luces se apagaron por sólo un segundo, revelando un elegante, rubio y enmascarado chico en medio del escenario; mientras los gritos y aplausos de los presentes inundaban todo el lugar.

—¡Un fuerte aplauso para nuestro asombroso mago e ilusionista, Kano-san! —Tras lo dicho por la anfitriona todos comenzaron a aplaudir con verdaderas ganas al rubio que se encontraba maravillado en medio del escenario.

—¡Mi amado público, es un verdadero placer volver a estar en este escenario con ustedes! —Se inclinó antes todos, para luego tomar su sombrero y arrojarlo con todas su fuerzas al aire, alcanzando la altura máxima y trasformándose en cuatro hermosas palomas que volaron alrededor de todo el público; volviendo luego a una jaula que se encontraba al extremo del escenario.

Y allí comenzarían nuevamente su irritante, arrogante y estúpida rutina.

ஐ

Habían pasado bastantes minutos en donde el rubio mostraba al eufórico público sus trucos de magia e ilusionismo, sintiéndose impaciente de que ese show terminara para infiltrarse dentro de esas enormes cortinas rojas que observaba a cada minuto con nerviosismo. Se percató inmediatamente de que en ese momento sería el último e increíble truco de magia del chico, quien solicitaba una hermosa asistente al azar.

Y así volvía a ser la misma mierda; requería ayuda de la cibernética anfitriona, quien lanzaba al azar unos números giratorios que encontraban a la chica que ayudaría al idiota mago con su mierda de magia. Esta vez ella no participaría, pero extrañamente se sentía algo inquieta.

—¡Y nuestra afortunada chica es la _027, _por favor pasa a nuestro escenario!

Escuchó cómo inmediatamente una castaña chica lanzaba un grito emocionado y bajaba rápidamente al escenario, siendo recibida por amablemente por el mago. Él parecía un maldito casanova, con su seductor tono de voz, su fingida amabilidad y por sobre todo esa estúpida sonrisa que siempre estaba en su rostro. Pero que tonta se sintió al recordar que aún tenía la rosa que él le había regalado y había sido incapaz de destruirla en mil pedazos.

Y así continuó el acto final con su nueva y entusiasmada asistente.

Por lo visto el truco tan esperado por todos consistían en que el enmascarado mago se introduciría dentro de una rectangular caja de su tamaño, mientras que la asistente de esa noche debía de introducir grandes y filosas hojas que atravesarían su cuello y estomago. La nerviosa chica intentó realizar el truco a la perfección, recordando cómo ella misma vio que el rubio le susurraba a la chica coquetamente algunos minutos atrás, tal cuál cómo él había hecho con ella. Los presentes se encontraban tensos a la espera del gran resultado de ese riesgoso truco.

Pero ella sabía perfectamente que él saldría vivo. No sería tan estúpida para preocuparse por segunda vez de él; no ahora que ella había descubierto sus felinos ojos rojos que ocultaba tras esa llamativa máscara.

Y efectivamente fue así, las luces se apagaron nuevamente por sólo un segundo, encendiéndose rápidamente y mostrando sano y salvo al rubio mago, el cuál se encontraba tan peligrosamente cerca de su sorprendida y sonrojada asistente. Nadie a excepción de ella misma podía creer que él estuviera vivo luego de ser atravesado "supuestamente" por las grandes y afiladas hojas metálicas.

Los labios del rubio chico se dirigieron a la mano de su asistente que sostenía, depositando un delicado beso en ella; causando que la audiencia reaccionara y aplaudiera desenfrenadamente.

Qué repugnante_._

—¡Un fuerte aplauso para Yuhiko-chan, mi querida y hermosa asistente de esta noche! —Todo el público aplaudió con euforia su ya terminada rutina, mientras la chica observaba por ultima vez al enmascarado mago, corriendo luego hacia su puesto en donde sus emocionadas amigas se encontraban. —¡Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que hoy verdaderamente hayan disfrutado al máximo con cada uno de nosotros! ¡Muchas gracias mi hermosa audiencia, nos vemos a la próxima!

El rubio comenzó a caminar, para luego desaparecer entre las grandes cortinas rojas; sintiendo al instante la ya gran necesidad de entrar a ese lugar.

—¡Muchas gracias por estar hoy con todos nosotros, espero que hayan disfrutado de nuestro show! ¡Recuerden que KagerouCircus estará con ustedes durante todo este mes, presentando sus funciones habituales y algunas especiales sorpresas que vendrán más adelante! —La cibernética chica alzó sus brazos mientras comenzaba una pequeña explosión de confeti desde los costados de la gran pantalla que cautivaron aún más a todo el público. —¡Recuerden tener cuidado al salir por favor!... ¡Muy buenas noches a todos, los esperamos en nuestro próximo espectáculo!

Por fin, luego de una hora y media todo había terminado. Observó cómo las felices personas comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida, lo que significaba que pronto comenzaría la tercera y última fase de su plan.

Ocultó aún más su cabello con la capucha, completamente inmóvil y aún sentada en su puesto, esperando a que todos ya se hayan retirado del lugar para comenzar por fin.

ஐ

Luego de algunos minutos el lugar estaba completamente vació, escuchando cómo poco a poco todo el ruido del exterior iba disminuyendo notoriamente. De pronto las luces se apagaron completamente tomándola por sorpresa; odiaba la oscuridad. Notó inmediatamente como la gran pantalla se encendía, siendo la única fuente de iluminación de ese lugar. Debía de comenzar a moverse antes de que todo volviera a ser oscuro.

Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, bajando de dos en dos las escaleras hasta que sus pies tocaron el gran y vacío escenario. Los recuerdos del día anterior se apoderaron de su mente al recordar sus minutos siendo la "hermosa" y a la vez estúpida asistente de ese chico enmascarado.

Su pequeña ira se vio interrumpida cuando notó cómo una presencia comenzaba a aparecer en la gran pantalla, reconociendo luego de unos segundo a la anfitriona del circo vestida esta vez con una azulada sudadera de largas mangas, acompañado por una oscura falda y unas extrañas calcetas hasta más arriba de su rodilla; una apariencia más normal en ese software.

Su cuerpo se tensó al ver como ella comenzaba a observar atentamente cada rincón de las ya vacías y desoladas tarimas en donde el público hace ya algunos minutos se encontraba.

—Mmm... al parecer ya no queda nadie... —Los azulados ojos de la chica se concentraron hacia un lugar en específico. —¿Eh?

No logró mover ninguno de sus músculos cuando sintió que la mirada de esa cibernética chica se centraba en el mismo lugar en donde se encontraba parada entre la oscuridad.

—Creí haber visto algo allí... bueh, debe de ser mi imaginación jeje. —La chica suspiró aburrida, mientras todo el lugar se oscurecía cuando la pantalla en donde se encontraba se apagó por completo.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, esa anfitriona le recordaba a alguien. Notó inmediatamente algo muy extraño en ella que había estado dejando sin importancia desde que la había visto por primera vez. Era sólo un software, pero a la vez era tan humana...

Despertó de sus pensamientos, notando inmediatamente como su piel se erizaba con el sólo contacto de la oscuridad y el silencio de ese lugar. Se giró algo temerosa, viendo al instante una pequeña fuente de iluminación que provenía detrás de esas grandes y misteriosas cortinas rojas, mientras involuntariamente comenzaba a avanzar hacia el interior de ellas.

Y fue en ese momento en que la tercera fase de su plan comenzaría realmente, sintiendo cómo el interior iluminado de ese lugar la absorbía por completo.

* * *

><p><em>Agradezco<em>_ a todos los que siguen mis historias, aah~_

_La próxima semana traeré la continuación narrada por Seto en "¿Síntomas de amor?", además algún one-shot genderbender. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! :3 _


	4. Chapter 4

_Y luego de más de un mes, he vuelto a retomar esta historia. Por cierto, hola a todos c: Este capítulo se me hizo bastante difícil de escribir, pero bueno... ya está. Si soy sincera no tengo muy claro cuantos capítulos serán xd _

_Sin interrumpir más, espero que disfruten. :3~_

* * *

><p>Al traspasar esa rojiza y gruesa tela pensó que se encontraría inmediatamente con algunas pistas que lograran confirmar la razón por la cuál se había decidido a ir contra los propios límites que ella se había creado, rompiendo la burbuja en que vivía alejada de los demás sólo por esa noche. Pero para su sorpresa el gran y amplio lugar en donde se encontraba parada estaba completamente vacío y bastante desordenado con aquellos llamativos implementos que ocupaban en sus shows; una prueba de que ellos habían estado allí.<p>

Su respiración se encontraba algo acelerada producto de una pequeña adrenalina que aún circulaba por sus venas cuando pensó que sería descubierta por esa cibernética y extraña chica. Una pequeña gota de sudor corrió por su nuca, mientras sus ojos observaban con atención donde se encontraba. Contempló con asombro al ver como unas enormes cajas de colores que contenían tanto confeti como nunca había visto en su vida se encontraban interrumpiendo su camino mientras avanzaba con algo de cuidado ya que habían bastantes esferas plásticas tiradas en el suelo, y uno que otro pañuelo colorido amarrado de un extremo por otro y otro; dando la impresión que jamás habría un final.

Suspiró, sintiéndose un poco estúpida por observar atentamente todo ese desorden que habían dejado allí, decidiendo que se adentraría más allá con tan sólo ver como un colorido y adornado pasillo se encontraba a sólo unos metros de ella. Caminó por él, viendo como todos esos hermosos colores la absorbían... hasta que un pequeño ruido la sacó de sus coloreados pensamientos. Se detuvo de golpe, pero al instante continuó avanzando, notando inmediatamente cómo otra especie de habitación coloreada se encontraba nuevamente desordenada con implementos vistos en sus shows, como el rifle del rojizo chico, juguetes de mascotas, más esferas plásticas; además algo de lana blanca y bastante papel recortado. Un pequeño tic se apoderó de su ojo izquierdo al verse rodeada de una de las cosas que más odiaba; el desorden. ¿Acaso no había alguien que lograra poner algo de orden?

Debía admitir que ese lugar era bastante grande para ser una parte construida manualmente como cualquier circo que viaja distintas ciudades, y por primera vez se pregunto como lograrían trasladar semejante infraestructura sólo unos chicos. Bueno, eso no debía importarle realmente. Pero aún así el recinto en el que se encontraba instalado ese circo mucho antes perteneció a una de las tantas compañías en donde se encontraba asociado su padre, y que luego de un tiempo quebró. Recordaba perfectamente esos momentos de desesperación e incertidumbre en su familia, quien luego se recuperó de la crisis económica que habían pasado.

Una pequeña risita su escuchó bastante cerca de allí al momento en que salía de sus pensamientos y se percataba que poco a poco iba acercándose a ellos. Alzó su vista mientras se encontraba con otros dos llamativos pasillos; uno a la izquierda y otro a su derecha. Debía ser una broma, ¿acaso tenía que hacer una elección? Estaba completamente segura que por uno de esos dos caminos se encontrarían ellos, y probablemente siendo realmente "ellos" y no los chicos circenses que había visto ya en dos ocasiones. ¿Continuaría o decidiría volver por donde había venido? Su respuesta era clara, sus pies no se detendrían por nada del mundo al momento en que se dirigía hacia su izquierda.

Avanzó lentamente, escuchando cómo aquel sonido de esa pequeña risa, o mejor dicho aquellas risas y voces se comenzaban a escuchar con bastante claridad, percatándose de que había hecho una buena elección; pero a la vez extrañamente su corazón comenzaba a latir un poco más rápido de lo normal y sus frías manos se aferraban con fuerza al puño de su oscura sudadera. Estaba allí, sólo faltaba algunos pasos para lograr llegar a otra habitación en donde podía ver un ligero desorden de variadas prendas de vestir. Poco a poco y lentamente se adentró, mientras sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos. Lo había logrado.

Pudo reconocer inmediatamente como esos anteriores lugares que había visto y llamado "habitaciones", no eran nada más que grandes carpas unidas y decoradas con algunas que otras telas de colores; pero aún así ese enorme lugar en el que se encontraba quieta la había sorprendido por completo. Todo aquello era como un hermoso, cálido y enorme salón principal como los de tantos hogares, o mejor dicho, único entre tanto hogares; inclusive el suyo. Allí se encontraba una hermosa alfombra que cubría la mayoría del suelo, mientras una gran lámpara colgaba del techo. Habían una gran variedad de hermosos dibujos enmarcados que daban vida al ambiente, una gran estantería con libros, y un sin fin de hermosas flores por todos lados; y a lo más lejano de ella se encontraban tres grandes sofás en donde estaban sentados la mayoría de aquellos misteriosos chicos, perdidos en su mundo luego de su segundo y exitoso show de esa noche.

—Fue tan divertido ver como Hibiya casi se tropieza... —Decía divertidamente una chica, reconociéndola como la llamativa rubia del primer espectáculo.

—Cállate, nadie lo notó abuela. —Respondía el chico, o mejor dicho su castaño asistente. —Además, si eso hubiera sucedido tu show se hubiera arruinado.

—¡Eres idiota o qué! ¡¿Quieres arruinar el perfecto y sombroso show de Momo-chan?! —Una pequeña chica con oscuras y caídas coletas lo regañaba. —¡Deberías aprender a respetar y alabar a tu "principal"!

¿Principal? ¿Qué significaba eso en realidad? Avanzó lentamente, intentando que sus pasos fueran como el mismísimo viento de un caluroso verano. Una gran escalera en la cuál tenía un bote de pintura sobre ella se encontraba estorbando en su camino, decidiendo que si avanzaba más alguien podría tomarla por sorpresa y todo su plan se arruinaría. Tranquilizó sus pensamientos mientras comenzaba a prestar atención nuevamente a esa conversación.

—E-esta bien Hiyori-chan, nada malo sucedió... al contrario, todo fue un éxito realmente. —Una suave y alegre voz se alzó, viendo como pertenecía una chica con una gran bufanda roja.

—Ayano-chan tiene razón, nuevamente todos fueron muy amables y entusiastas con nosotros. —El despistado y pálido chico con cabellos color ceniza sonreía alegremente. —Pero ese agotador espectáculo me dejó algo hambriento...

—Siempre con ese insaciable apetito por la comida. —Rezongaba aquella seria chica pelinegra vendedora de entradas, mientras bostezaba con un notorio cansancio en su rostro.

—Mary pronto traerá algo para comer. —Una amable y cálida voz perteneciente al verdoso domador se escuchaba mientras acomodaba algunos mechones de su cabello.

—Espero que no termine lanzándome algo que me deje casi inconsciente como la última vez. —Suspiraba pesadamente un chico pelinegro bastante desanimado.

—Shintaro-kun, no seas cruel... —Su asistente lo regañaba con una notoria dulzura en su voz. —A propósito, ¿alguien sabe donde esta Shuuya?

¿Shuuya? Su atención y todos sus sentidos se alteraron extrañamente con la sola pronunciación de esa palabra. ¿Acaso ese nombre podría pertenecer a...?

—Debe de haber salido en sus caminatas nocturnas, ya lo conocen, se emociona cada vez que llegamos a una nueva cuidad y quiere explorarla lo antes posible. —Suspiró algo nervioso el domador. —Además estaba bastante ansioso por presentar sus espectáculos en esta cuidad-...

—¡Siempre es tan irresponsable, apuesto a que dejará que ordenemos todo el desorden de las otras salas mientras él recorre la ciudad que aún ni hemos podido visitar! —La rubia inflaba levemente sus mejillas algo arritada.

—¡Tienes razón Momo-chan! —La pequeña chica de coletas nuevamente la apoyaba.

—¡Aquí traigo té y bocadillos para todos! —Sólo en ese momento notó como una pequeña chica albina salía de un lugar parecido a una cocina con pasos temblorosos, asuntando principalmente al desanimado chico pelinegro. —T-tranquilo Shintaro-kun, ¡esta vez no derrame nada sobre ti-...! —Un vaso se tambaleo de la vajilla que traía en sus manos, cayendo de golpe sobre las piernas del chico debido a su proximidad con él.

—¡Q-quemaaaaaaa!

—¡Onii-chan no grites tanto!

—¡No grites abuela!

—¡No le grites a Momo-chan!

—V-vamos... tranquilícense...

—Si quieres yo puedo sostener tus bocadillos Mary-chan-...

—¡Por ningún motivo harás eso! Terminarás comiéndotelos.

—P-pero Takane...

—¡L-l-lo siento S-Shintaro-kun!

—¡N-no llores Mary! No fue tu culpa, ¿verdad Shintaro-san?

—C-claro... pero deberías tener más cuidado con lo que haces-...

—¡Mary por favor no llores!

—¡Onii-chan, ¿cómo puedes hacerla llorar?!

—¡Eres tan cruel, Momo-chan tiene razón, no sabes tratar con chicas!

—¡E-está bien, olvida lo que dije... todo fue mi culpa!

—Jajajaja...

—¡¿De qué te ríes?!

—De nada... ¡Haruka, dije que no te comas los bocadillos!

—L-lo siento, no pude evitarlo...

—Vamos chicos, cálmense...

Todo aquello que estaba presenciando en ese incómodo momento no era lo que realmente esperaba. No, se suponía que debía encontrar pruebas que demostraran que poseían esos rojos ojos, pero sólo veía como unos jóvenes chicos reían, discutían y comían. ¡No había forma de que todo fuese tan normal! El éxito que ellos tenían, sus actos, sus trucos... todo era tan malditamente perfecto que no podía ser realizado por simples personas, al menos la mayoría de esos shows que presentaban. Y en ese momento nada parecía real para ella, mientras poco a poco y lentamente cubría sus oídos intentando sacar esas ya alegres voces de aquellas personas.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí parada? ¿Qué estaba intentando conseguir con todo aquello? Poco a poco nada comenzaba a tener sentido para ella. Todo lo que había vivido, el rojo color de las llamas que la habían consumido por completo en esa triste y solitaria vida sin amor, sin compresión ni felicidad... ¿por qué justamente ella tuvo que continuar viviendo de esa manera? ¿Cómo fue que se había convertido en un invisible monstruo?

Un fuerte mareo logró que su cuerpo al instante se tambaleara peligrosamente, mientras que sus brazos se aferraban torpemente y por sólo un segundo a esa fría escalera metálica que se encontraba afortunadamente cerca de ella, evitando así caer al suelo... siendo aquel el primer y gran error de esa noche. Sólo sintió cómo algo viscoso y frío la bañaba por completo mientras algo a la vez golpeaba su adolorida cabeza.

—¡¿Q-qué fue eso?!

—¡Alguien esta allí!

—¡¿Qué, un intruso!?

—¡Es imposible, yo misma revisé el lugar y estaba completamente vacío!

—¡¿N-nos hará daño?!

—¡Hey tú, ¿qué haces aquí?!

Y la tercera fase de su plan había sido un fracaso cuando poco a poco las voces y los pasos de ellos se acercaban lentamente hasta donde ella se encontraba; arrodillada y cubierta por aquella asquerosa y maloliente pintura gris. Cerró sus párpados sin tener la mínima fuerza para enfrentarlos y con su adolorida cabeza aún confundida debido al golpe de aquel maldito tarro de pintura.

Así que eso significaba que otras personas notaran su presencia.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Abrió sus ojos sorprendida al escuchar esas cálidas palabras con un toque de preocupación.

—¡Ayano, no deberías de acercarte a ese chico! ¡Podría hacerte daño! —Reconoció inmediatamente la preocupada y exigente voz de ese chico pelinegro.

—Está bien Shintaro-kun... nada malo sucederá. —Respondió mientras escuchaba como sus pisadas se acercaban más hasta el sucio y manchado lugar en donde se encontraba arrodillada. —No eres una mala persona, ¿verdad?

Mordió su labio mientras su confundida mente dolía cada vez más. No lograba entender la reacción de esa chica ante ella, no... no era así como ella debía ser tratada; aquellas dulces y cálidas palabras al igual que un delicioso chocolate caliente durante invierno era algo que extrañamente la reconfortaron levemente. Cubrió aún más su rostro con la amplia y sucia capucha de su sudadera.

—No temas, no te haremos daño-... —Su cálida voz fue interrumpida por el chico nuevamente.

—¡¿Pero que estas diciendo Ayano?! ¡Él es quién podría lastimarnos, ¿no te das cuenta?!

—Está bien. —Susurró mientras poco a poco sus piernas adquirieron fuerza, logrando así levantarse torpemente de ese resbaladizo lugar lleno de pintura. —No tengo la intención de lastimar a nadie. —Su voz sonó grave y seria.

—Esperen un momento, este chico lo he visto antes... ¡claro, él compro un boleto para la función de esta noche! —Afirmaba la chica con coletas bastante exaltada. —¡¿Verdad, Haruka!?

—Sí, t-también lo recuerdo. —Afirmó el chico.

—Entonces ¿qué quieres? Nuestro show terminó hace ya bastante tiempo, y dudo que quieras un autógrafo.

Alzó su mirada, encontrando aquellos temerosos y serios ojos sobre ella, mientras poco a poco la desesperación y la paciencia iban desapareciendo en ella.

—Quieren saber lo que hago aquí, ¿verdad? —Su voz se alzó, tomando por sorpresa a todos. —Lo sé todo, sé el secreto tras su éxito. — Tomó aire al momento que sus labios decidieron escupir lo que tanto había querido gritar hasta que sus pulmones sangraran. —¡Sus ojos, ustedes ocupan aquellos ojos rojos para sus trucos!

Y en ese momento, tras decir aquellas palabras sin anestesia alguna logró verificar que todas sus sospechar eran verdaderas. Con sólo observar sus expresiones de sorpresa y miedo puro en sus rostros era suficiente, aún más que mil palabras. Su pecho se contrajo dolorosamente.

Todo era cierto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Susurró la pequeña chica albina con temor reflejado en su rostro. —No... no es posible...

—Escúchame... —Aquella dura y fría voz proveniente del chico llamado Shintaro desvió su atención de la pequeña niña. —Aunque intentes gritar a todo el mundo sobre nuestro secreto, nadie te creerá.

—Yo... no tengo la intención de contar esto a nadie. —Susurró observando cómo los oscuros ojos del chico se abrían sorprendidos.

—¿Entonces... a qué haz venido?

Cerró sus ojos pesadamente, mientras su mente se llenaba de fríos y dolorosos recuerdos de todos aquellos años que no existió para nadie. Sus párpados se abrieron, notando inmediatamente las sorprendidas miradas de todos sobre ella, hasta que las pupilas de todos comenzaban a buscar su presencia por todos lados. Pero eso era imposible de ver, ya que sus ojos habían adquirido ese rojo color, volviéndola aquel solitario y maldito monstruo invisible.

—Tú... también posees esos ojos... —Susurró aquella chica castaña ante la expectación de todos.

Era hora de que aquellas tristes y dolosas palabras que había pensado tantas veces salieran a las luz por primera vez desde aquel incidente.

—Poco a poco las personas de mi alrededor dejaron de notarme, hasta que me di cuenta sobre este extraño poder. —Su voz poco a poco fue quebrándose. —Nunca antes había conocido a alguien con estos mismos ojos... hasta que llegaron ustedes. —Sus ojos picaban fuertemente, temiendo que nuevamente su poder se saliera de control debido a las fuertes emociones que sentía en ese momento. —Voy a desaparecer... lo haré...

De pronto sintió como algo delicadamente se posaba sobre su cabeza, logrando así que su mirada se alzara y se encontrara directamente con aquella castaña chica, soprendiéndose inmediatamente por una razón; su poder había sido anulado con sólo aquel ligero toque de su mano.

—Todo estará bien. —Una cálida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ella. —Lo mejor será que vayas y te des una ducha antes de que esa pintura se adhiera aún más a ti, así que ¿me acompañas? —Preguntó, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Sólo logró darse cuenta de su respuesta a aquella pequeña pregunta cuando sintió la calidez contrastando con su fríos dedos al tomar repentinamente aquella mano que la chica había extendido ante ella.

ஐ

Había costado bastante pero por fin su cabello volvía a tener esa tonalidad verdosa en vez de aquel pegajoso y mal oliente gris. Pasó sus manos por ultima vez sobre sus mechones, removiendo algo de shampoo que quedaba en él. Salió de la ducha mientras cubría su cuerpo con una suave y blanca toalla que se le había sido entregada hace unos momentos atrás. Observó nuevamente el lugar en donde se encontraba; una caseta llamada "el baño femenino". Era un lugar amplio con variadas duchas personales y con pequeñas taquillas donde habían guardados diferentes productos, cómo shampoos de diferentes marcas, acondicionares, incienso, en fin, cosas de cualquier baño de chicas debería tener.

Unas extrañas prendas llamaron su atención por completo, acercándose a ellas y percatándose de una roja sudadera con cierre con un alto cuello, además de un verdoso pantalón con unos bolsillos a su costado un poco diferente algo que traía puesto esa noche. También se encontraban allí sus zapatillas con unas pocas manchas grises, notando cómo se encontraban más limpias desde la última vez que las había visto. Suspiró, aquella chica con bufanda había dejado allí esas prendas ya que su ropa estaba completamente manchada, quedándose sin alguna otra opción más que comenzar a vestirse.

De pronto sintió un pequeño golpe en la puerta, asustándose levemente.

—¿Se puede? —Reconoció inmediatamente la voz de aquella amable chica.

—S-sí. —Se maldijo internamente al haber tartamudeado. Odiaba hacer eso.

—Me alegro que la ropa te haya quedado bien. —Dijo al momento que la castaña entraba y cerraba rápidamente la puerta, notando el frío que había en el exterior.

—Gracias... —Susurró, agachando su cabeza levemente. —P-perdón por las molestias. —Nuevamente se odio por haber tartamudeado, pero no podía evitarlo.

—No te preocupes. —Respondió alegremente. —Me gustaría poder hablar contigo, ¿está bien?

Sus puños se apretaron ligeramente, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Presentía, o más bien sabía sobre lo que que ella quería hablar con ella, pero aún así asintió levemente, dando por iniciada su conversación.

—¿Sabes? Este circo es bastante especial para mi. —Aquellas ligeras palabras la tomaron por sorpresa. —Los artistas circenses son personas que se dedican a hacer felices a su público, y créeme que nada es más hermoso que ver cómo las personas se divierten y luego los aplausos de todos inundan tus oídos y te das cuenta que eres feliz junto con ellos. —Suspiró. —Pero aún seguimos siendo seres humanos que sufren, y eso es lo que ocultamos bajo el escenario en donde nosotros intentamos seguir adelante con la felicidad que entregamos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó bastante confundida.

—Me refiero que al igual que tú, nosotros cargamos con un doloroso pasado que nos une. —Sonrió dulcemente. —Fue gracias a este circo que logramos encontrarnos, aunque siempre estuvimos conectados de alguna u otra forma... por la pérdida de alguien importante para nosotros, o simplemente un triste y doloroso recuerdo.

—¿Q-qué estas diciendo? —Las palabras comenzaban a salir por si solas de sus labios. —¿Por qué d-dices eso?

—Créeme... esto es bastante doloroso para mí, pero es necesario que sepas el origen de aquellos ojos. —Notó inmediatamente como la voz de ella perdía aquel toque de felicidad. —Cada 14 de agosto es el día en que la vida le da una segunda oportunidad a quién haya perdido la vida junto con alguien, entregándole una serpiente que cumple el deseo más querido por la persona cuando estaba con vida. Lamentablemente sólo una persona puede salir...

Debía ser una broma, tenía que serlo. Nada parecía real... pero aún así su propio interior gritaba que todo era cierto.

—¿Q-qué sucede con la otra persona? —Preguntó sin alguna expresión reflejada en su rostro.

Sus ojos vieron el ligero movimiento negativo que ella respondía.

—No lo sé... —Susurró.

El frío silencio poco a poco se propagó, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus oscuros ojos. Quería llorar, deseaba poder estar sola para así ser el cobarde y maldito monstruo en el que se había convertido hace tanto tiempo. Mordió su labio intentando contener un pequeño sollozo que escapó de su boca mientras las palabras tan irreales que había escuchado daban vueltas por sus pensamientos. Deseaba que nada fuese real, pero sabía que su destino jamás volvería atrás. Ella había muerto junto a su hermana aquella noche en el extraño incendio que sufrió esa pequeña casa de verano.

—Está bien, todo estará bien-... —La interrumpió bruscamente.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquilamente!? ¡¿Acaso no murió alguien preciado para ti?! ¡¿C-cómo puedes vivir sabiendo que eres un monstruo que ha vuelto a la vida luego de morir?!

No pudo evitarlo más, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras la culpa se apoderaba de ella al ver la triste sonrisa en el rostro de aquella chica. Se maldijo por haber actuado de esa manera.

—Yo no poseo tales ojos, pero sé perfectamente lo que es perder a alguien gracia a ellos. —Poco a poco se acercó a ella hasta que sus delgados brazos tomaron su frío cuerpo, atrayéndola en un pequeño abrazo que la dejó paralizada. —No es necesario que sigas torturándote, ni tampoco dejes que tus pensamientos revivan tu pasado. Sólo ten presente que tú nos haz encontrado.

Luego de algunos momentos sus manos tímidamente correspondieron a ese gentil abrazo, recordando aquellos años en que su amada hermana lo hacía para consolarla. Por alguna extraña razón aquella chica a quién abrazaba y había dejado que viera todos sus miedos le recordaba a ella. Podía notar cómo la bondad y el amor la hacían una persona tan única y especial, alguien a quien jamás antes había conocido con tales características.

—¿Estás mejor? —Preguntó la chica, alejándose levemente de ella.

—Sí... —Susurró, y extrañamente aquello era verdad. Ese pequeño abrazo la había reconfortado.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —Preguntó inocentemente.

—¿Eh? —Sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa.

—Me refiero a que ahora sabes que hay más personas con poderes cómo tú. —Ladeó un poco su cabeza sin dejar de observarla. —¿Aún no sabes controlar bien tus poderes verdad?

Negó con su cabeza.

—Uumh, ya veo. —Respondió algo pensativa. —¿Sabes? Los demás al principio también eran inexpertos, y poco a poco la idea de crear un hermoso circo que viajara por las ciudades cautivando a todos fue haciéndose realidad cuando poco a poco nos fuimos reuniendo todos, y juntos logramos salir adelante con nuestros pasados. Aunque veas que nuestros espectáculos son realizados sin problemas algunos, en realidad cada uno de ellos lucha por mejorar y dominar sus poderes cada día. —Suspiró levemente. —Lástima que sólo estaremos durante este mes en la cuidad, así que por lo tanto seré franca ya que no hay tiempo que perder. —Sonrió nuevamente sin dejar de observarla. —¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquella proposición.

—B-bueno, no lo veas de esa forma, será por el tiempo que estemos en esta cuidad. Así podremos ayudarte a mejorar con tus poderes, ¿qué dices? —Sonrió tímidamente.

Intentó decir alguna palabra pero simplemente no lo logró. Estaba tan sorprendida que su mente no lograba analizarlo bien. ¿Ella siendo parte de ese circo del que todos hablaban?, debía de ser una locura... una gran, gran locura.

Un fuerte grito se escuchó, seguido por otro y varias carcajadas que perfectamente reconocía como burlas.

—Esos chicos... nuevamente están causando algún alboroto. —Notó perfectamente cómo su aura cambiaba a uno más escalofriante, al igual que su sonrisa. —Iré a ver que esta sucediendo con ellos. Cuando termines de arreglarte dirígete a la carpa para que puedas tomar algo caliente antes de irte.

Asintió mientras veía como aquella chica abría la puerta y el frío viento la entumecía.

—Casi lo olvido. —Su voz llamó por completo su atención. —Bajo aquella toalla hay un regalo para ti, hace bastante frío. —Sonrió mientras cubría un poco su rostro con aquella bufanda. —Piensa sobre lo que hablamos Tsubomi-chan.

La puerta se cerró nuevamente, dejándola allí bastante confundida. ¿Cómo era que sabía su nombre? en ningún momento ella se había presentado ante ella.

Sus pensamientos nuevamente volaron, preguntándose a si misma cómo todo había terminado así. Sin duda había sido demasiadas verdades y preguntas para sólo un día. Debía de responder y decidir si ella sería parte de aquel circo, recordando la dificultad que siempre tenía para mantener sus poderes ocultos delante de otras personas. Era complicado, y aún así se había dado cuenta que su extraño poder tenía una debilidad; la cuál era el contacto con otra persona y quizás cuantas otras sorpresas le esperaba por descubrir de sus propios ojos.

De un momento a otro recordó al ver aquella blanca toalla que bajo ella se encontraba una sorpresa que aquella chica le había dejado. Y allí se encontraba su regalo, tal cuál ella había dicho; una hermosa sudadera lila de ipod. La tomó entre sus manos, viendo inmediatamente cómo la capucha traía unos negros auriculares. Era algo realmente hermoso que jamás había visto en alguna tienda comercial, y que ella le había regalado sin ni siquiera conocerla. Una ligera culpa la consumió cuando lentamente comenzó a vestirla sobre aquella otra roja sudadera con cierre sólo por una razón; sentía tanto frío que sus huesos dolían.

Sabía que debía de ser ya muy tarde, así que sin pensarlo dos veces salio al exterior, dirigiéndose hacia donde todos ellos se encontraban.

ஐ

No sabía cuantos minutos había estado parada afuera sin el valor para decirse a entrar a esa carpa en donde la habían descubierto al escuchar cómo todo ya había vuelto a la normalidad. Suspiró intentando arreglar algunos mechones de su húmedo cabello que el viento había desordenado, mientras la paciencia se le iba agotando ya que notó como ya se encontraba algo enredando gracias a él; y sin pensarlo dos veces sus pies caminaron rápidamente para terminar ya con todo aquello.

Al entrar notó como todos se callaban rápidamente y las miradas se posaban sobre ella. No, no debía accidentalmente activar sus poderes, eso solamente empeoraría la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

—Veo que también te ha quedado perfecto. —Escuchó rápidamente la voz de aquella chica.

—S-sí, gracias, no debiste de molestarte... —Respondió intentando actuar algo seria.

—No es ninguna molestia. —Respondió alegremente.

Un incómodo silencio inundó el lugar, aún notando cómo las miradas de todos se posaban sobre ella.

—Y-yo quería... —Susurró, aclarando su voz inmediatamente. —Quería disculparme con todos ustedes, no fue apropiado lo que hice. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. —Una masculina voz llamó su atención, viendo cómo el verdoso domador se encontraba cerca de ella con una gran sonrisa. —Ayano-chan ya nos contó todo, eres una de nosotras. Soy Kousuke Seto, bienvenida.

—¡Sí, bienvenida! —Alzó la voz la pequeña albina, pero rápidamente sus mejillas se tornaron algo rojas. —M-mi nombre e-es Kozakura Mary...

—¿Eh? Veo que al final eras una chica... pues bienvenida. —La chica pelinegra vendedora de boletos le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa. —Soy Enomoto Takane.

—Bienvenida, estoy seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien. —El despistado chico que comía unas broquetas la veía con una gran sonrisa. —Me llamo Kokonose Haruka.

—¡Soy Kisaragi Momo, bienvenidaaaa! ¡Seremos compañeras de hoy en adelante! —La rubia la tomaba por sorpresa mientras la veía alegremente y bastante emocionada. —¡Vamos chicos, sean amigables!

—¡Bienvenida! Soy Asahina Hiyori. —Una pequeña chica con coletas la saludaba. —¡Oye idiota, Momo-chan dijo que saludarás!

—¡N-no me golpees! B-bienvenida... —El pequeño chico castaño la observaba mientras sobaba su brazo. —Amamiya Hibiya.

—L-lamento mi comportamiento. —Sus ojos encontraron rápidamente aquel chico pelinegro con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. —No fue justo de mi parte... pero aún así bienvenida. Soy Kisaragi Shintaro.

No se había dado cuenta que su corazón levemente se encontraba acelerado, mientras temblaba. Jamás se había esperado aquella reacción de ellos, ni tantas veces había escuchado que alguien le diera la "bienvenida" repetidamente. Una pequeña calidez inundó su pecho al momento que la voz de aquella chica llamada Ayano interrumpía en el ambiente.

—C-chicos esperen, ella aún no ha decidido si se unirá a nosotros por un tiempo. —Decía con un ligero tono de disculpa.

—¿Eh? ¡Vamos, únete a nosotros! —La rubia llamó su atención con aquellas palabras.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? —Preguntaba nuevamente aquella castaña chica. —¿Quieres ser parte de nuestro show?

Luego de todo lo que había sucedido, entendió que su destino la había llevado a ese lugar sea como sea. Sonrió levemente, sintiéndose algo estúpida y tímida a la vez mientras no lograba creer la respuesta que daría a tal proposición.

—Sí. —Susurró lo bastante fuerte para que todos la escucharan. — Soy Kido Tsubomi.

—Bienvenida Tsubomi-chan, soy Tateyama Ayano. —Sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella. —¡Desde ahora en adelante eres un miembro oficial de KagerouCircus!

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —Una masculina voz que ella logró reconocer inmediatamente inundó el lugar. —¿Qué es eso de un nuevo miembro oficial?

Su corazón extrañamente dio un vuelvo cuando se giró hacia él, viendo así por primera vez aquel rostro sin máscara alguna. Notó cómo la sorpresa era evidente en él, mientras sus felinos ojos la observaron intensamente por algunos segundos mientras su respiración se aceleraba extrañamente y sin lograr desviar la mirada de la desnuda piel que ya no era cubierta por ese antifaz.

—¡K-kano, ella es la nueva integrante de nuestro circo! —Decía alegremente la pequeña albina.

—Vaya, vaya, es interesante saber que alguien se une a nosotros.~ —Sus pasos poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse hacia ella. —Es un verdadero placer conocerte.~

Y allí se encontraba él parado ante ella, con aquel toque misterioso que le había molestado desde un principio. Al aceptar aquella propuesta había olvidado que ese chico, el misterioso y estúpido mago también formaba parte de aquel circo; y nuevamente su destino lo había puesto ante ella.

—Shuuya-kun, Tsubomi-chan acaba de unirse a nosotros, y por lo tanto ella necesita mucho que aprender. —La amable voz de la castaña se alzó, soprendiéndola. —Necesita un "principal" que se encargue de su entrenamiento, pero tú eres él único disponible que trabaja sus shows en solitario, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que tengas una asistente que ayude con tus trucos de magia?

—E-espera-... —Intentó decir algo, pero rápidamente la voz de aquel mago la interrumpió.

—Qué propuesta más interesante, pero, ¿ella cumple con un poder adecuado para ser una verdadera asistente de mi show? —Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Claro que sí, Kido-san hace unos momentos desapareció por completo! —La voz de la rubia Kisaragi interrumpía la conversación. —¡Ella tiene las cualidades necesarias para que tu espectáculo brille mucho más!

—Ocultar la mirada, ¿eh?~ —Su voz se agravó mientras su mirada se centraba en ella. —Está bien, acepto ser su "principal" y dedicarme a su entrenamiento. Pero, ¿realmente Tsubomi-chan desea ser mi querida y hermosa _asistente?_

La mirada de todos se posó sobre ella, notando cómo querían saber la respuesta que le daría al sonriente rubio.

No había opción alguna, ni otra salida... Su destino volvía a interferir y por esta vez había mezclado su camino junto con él sin ni siquiera desearlo. Pero qué estupidez.

—Acepto. —Respondió fríamente.

Una sonrisa aún más grande se formó en los labios del chico. ¿Cómo fue que todo había terminado de esa forma? No logró responder inmediatamente a su pregunta, pero de una cosa estaba segura... Por alguna razón ella se había vuelto su verdadera y estúpida asistente, cómo aquel día anterior cuando descubrió el mayor secreto de ese circo.

* * *

><p><em>Y bien, por fin he logrado llegar a esta parte que es el tema principal ya durante los siguientes capítulos Kano tomará mucho protagonismo :3 <em>

_También quería mencionar que intentaré encontrar el momento indicado para que las historias de los demás sean contadas, ya que como Ayano mencionó, el circo fue lo que logró reunirlos a todos... así que por lo tanto las historias de todos cambiaron. (Al igual que la historia de Kido junto con su hermana.)  
><em>

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! Intentaré actualizar en cuánto pueda xd _


End file.
